Shugo Chara Real Chapters!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Melody used to be a normal girl who loved to dance but after she moved to Japan and met the Guardians her Life was turned up side down. Even when she has seven little versions of her following her around. Plus she falls in love along the way! Only 10 chap
1. Chapter 1: HikaruKun the New Student!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Melody: Heart Egg's Guardian's Party!!! King's Chair!!

Tadase: Hotori Tadase-Kun.

Melody: 1st Queen's Chair!!!

Nadeshiko: Nadeshiko Fujisaki-San.

Melody: 1st Jack's Chair!!!

Kukai: Souma Kukai-Sempai.

Melody: Ace's Chair!!

Yaya: Yuiki Yaya-Chan.

Melody: Joker's Chair!!!

Amu: Hinamori Amu-San.

Melody: 2nd Queen's Chair!!

Rima: Mashiro Rima-San.

Melody: 2nd Jack's Chair!!!

Kairi: Sanjo Kairi-Kun.

Melody: 3rd Jack's Chair!!

Nagihiko: Nagihiko Fujisaki-Kun.

Melody: 9's Spade!!

Ikuto: *Leans down behind Melody and wraps his arms around her waist* Ikuto-Kun.

Melody: 1's Spade!!!

Utau: Hoshino Utau-San.

Melody: Spade's Chair!! Higurashi Melody-San!!! Friends!!! Their all I need!!! *Turns her head and Ikuto Kisses her on the cheek* Together we can make anything happen!!! *Jumps and goes through each of her Character Transformations and uses her attack then Spins around in a circle on the stage and Feather's Surround her and it shows Kukai and Ikuto holding out their arms and she takes their hands and pulls them with her and Light Flashes and They all stand in the Royal Garden* I'm By your Side!!! *Smiles at everyone and waves* Welcome back to my Adventures!!!

Shugo Chara Real Chapters!!!

Chapter 1 "The Guardian's Assistanat!!!!"

Melody: *Twirls through the Royal Garden and Giggles*

Amu: Something is wrong with Melody-san?

Rima: Just leave it be she's trying to occupy her time so she doesn't think about her boyfriend.

Melody: I Heard you Rima-San!!!

Yaya: Melody-Chi, Your not yourself. Your always sad and quiet.

Melody: Huh? *Stops in front of Nagi and loses her balance and then Nagi helps her up* I'm happy because of this! *Opens her phone and shows them the picture of Ikuto drinking some tea* I got a message from Ikuto! He's in France.

Tadase: I got that one too but its not really a full picture. *Shows the half picture of Ikuto playing the Violin*

Melody: I wish I could travel the world too.

Amu: You're a Princess you can.

Melody: But Mama wants me to get education first.

Rima: Which one?

Melody: What was that?

Pixie: Huh? School President?

Melody: *Turns around and sees the School President* School Pres?

Chairman: Melody-san, How's Ikuto-Kun?

Melody: I just got a text from him he's in France!!!

Chairman: That's good.

Tadase: What's the reason for you to visit us?

Chairman: We got a Transfer student and I wanted to introduce him *Steps to the side* Or perhaps there's no reason for Introductions.

Star: Hikaru-San?

Melody: Yesterday enemy today's ally?

Hikaru: The school doesn't offer anything in education but I was thinking of being your helper.

Melody: Huh?

Chairman: As the Guardian's Assistant.

Melody: Assistant?

Kit: What for?

Hikaru: You all could use some help.

Chairman: He'll help you manage the school and can become a future Guardian.

Melody: That's great!

Hikaru: *Walks up the steps and stops in front of Melody-San* Plus I thought we could be friends.

Melody: Okay. *Smiles at him and then turns toward the Chairman* I guess we have to do the introductions?

Chairman: If you'd like.

Melody: King?

Tadase: Fine by me.

Melody: Welcome Hikaru-San!

Yaya: To Seiyo Academy!

Amu: Now we Present the Guardians.

Melody: *Waves toward Tadase-Kun* King's Chair: Hotori Tadase-Kun and Shugo Guardian Kiseki!

Tadase: Hello Hikaru-Kun.

Melody: *Waves toward Rima-San* Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima-San and Kuku Kusa!

Rima: Hey.

Melody: *Waves toward Nagihiko* Jack's Chair: Nagihiko Fujisaki-Kun and Rhythm!

Nagihiko: Hello.

Melody: Next is *Waves toward Yaya* Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya-Chan and Pepe-Chan!

Yaya: Hi!

Melody: *Waves toward Amu* Joker's Chair: Hinamori Amu-San and her Charas Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia!

Amu: Hey.

Melody: *Yaya waves her arm toward Melody* Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San and her Seven Charas.

Hikaru-San: Oh i see.

Melody: Lighten up Hikaru-San you've got to learn to have fun.

Hikaru: Oh.

Melody: Hmm.

School President: So Why don't you hang out here for a while and get to know the Guardians Hikaru-San.

Hikaru: Okay.

Melody: He Could be less Formal.

Pixie: He'll loosen up right Melody-Chan?

Melody: I hope so.

* * *

Me: That's it for the First Chapter! Chapter 2 will be up soon. (That is when i figure out how to get it up without the 1st chapter with it.) Anyway Please R&R! I'd Love to Thank everyone who has read it!


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships Begin Again!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Melody: Heart Egg's Guardian's Party!!! King's Chair!!

Tadase: Hotori Tadase-Kun.

Melody: 1st Queen's Chair!!!

Nadeshiko: Nadeshiko Fujisaki-San.

Melody: 1st Jack's Chair!!!

Kukai: Souma Kukai-Sempai.

Melody: Ace's Chair!!

Yaya: Yuiki Yaya-Chan.

Melody: Joker's Chair!!!

Amu: Hinamori Amu-San.

Melody: 2nd Queen's Chair!!

Rima: Mashiro Rima-San.

Melody: 2nd Jack's Chair!!!

Kairi: Sanjo Kairi-Kun.

Melody: 3rd Jack's Chair!!

Nagihiko: Nagihiko Fujisaki-Kun.

Melody: 9's Spade!!

Ikuto: *Leans down behind Melody and wraps his arms around her waist* Ikuto-Kun.

Melody: 1's Spade!!!

Utau: Hoshino Utau-San.

Melody: Spade's Chair!! Higurashi Melody-San!!! Friends!!! Their all I need!!! *Turns her head and Ikuto Kisses her on the cheek* Together we can make anything happen!!! *Jumps and goes through each of her Character Transformations and uses her attack then Spins around in a circle on the stage and Feather's Surround her and it shows Kukai and Ikuto holding out their arms and she takes their hands and pulls them with her and Light Flashes and They all stand in the Royal Garden* I'm By your Side!!! *Smiles at everyone and waves* Welcome back to my Adventures!!!

Shugo Chara Real Chapters!!!

Chapter 1 "The Guardian's Assistanat!!!!"

Melody: *Twirls through the Royal Garden and Giggles*

Amu: Something is wrong with Melody-san?

Rima: Just leave it be she's trying to occupy her time so she doesn't think about her boyfriend.

Melody: I Heard you Rima-San!!!

Yaya: Melody-Chi, Your not yourself. Your always sad and quiet.

Melody: Huh? *Stops in front of Nagi and loses her balance and then Nagi helps her up* I'm happy because of this! *Opens her phone and shows them the picture of Ikuto drinking some tea* I got a message from Ikuto! He's in France.

Tadase: I got that one too but its not really a full picture. *Shows the half picture of Ikuto playing the Violin*

Melody: I wish I could travel the world too.

Amu: You're a Princess you can.

Melody: But Mama wants me to get education first.

Rima: Which one?

Melody: What was that?

Pixie: Huh? School President?

Melody: *Turns around and sees the School President* School Pres?

Chairman: Melody-san, How's Ikuto-Kun?

Melody: I just got a text from him he's in France!!!

Chairman: That's good.

Tadase: What's the reason for you to visit us?

Chairman: We got a Transfer student and I wanted to introduce him *Steps to the side* Or perhaps there's no reason for Introductions.

Star: Hikaru-San?

Melody: Yesterday enemy today's ally?

Hikaru: The school doesn't offer anything in education but I was thinking of being your helper.

Melody: Huh?

Chairman: As the Guardian's Assistant.

Melody: Assistant?

Kit: What for?

Hikaru: You all could use some help.

Chairman: He'll help you manage the school and can become a future Guardian.

Melody: That's great!

Hikaru: *Walks up the steps and stops in front of Melody-San* Plus I thought we could be friends.

Melody: Okay. *Smiles at him and then turns toward the Chairman* I guess we have to do the introductions?

Chairman: If you'd like.

Melody: King?

Tadase: Fine by me.

Melody: Welcome Hikaru-San!

Yaya: To Seiyo Academy!

Amu: Now we Present the Guardians.

Melody: *Waves toward Tadase-Kun* King's Chair: Hotori Tadase-Kun and Shugo Guardian Kiseki!

Tadase: Hello Hikaru-Kun.

Melody: *Waves toward Rima-San* Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima-San and Kuku Kusa!

Rima: Hey.

Melody: *Waves toward Nagihiko* Jack's Chair: Nagihiko Fujisaki-Kun and Rhythm!

Nagihiko: Hello.

Melody: Next is *Waves toward Yaya* Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya-Chan and Pepe-Chan!

Yaya: Hi!

Melody: *Waves toward Amu* Joker's Chair: Hinamori Amu-San and her Charas Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia!

Amu: Hey.

Melody: *Yaya waves her arm toward Melody* Spade's Chair: Higurashi Melody-San and her Seven Charas.

Hikaru-San: Oh i see.

Melody: Lighten up Hikaru-San you've got to learn to have fun.

Hikaru: Oh.

Melody: Hmm.

School President: So Why don't you hang out here for a while and get to know the Guardians Hikaru-San.

Hikaru: Okay.

Melody: He Could be less Formal.

Pixie: He'll loosen up right Melody-Chan?

Melody: I hope so.

* * *

Me: That's it for the First Chapter! Chapter 2 will be up soon. (That is when i figure out how to get it up without the 1st chapter with it.) Anyway Please R&R! I'd Love to Thank everyone who has read it!


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Him! Pt 1

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Melody: Heart Egg's Guardian's Party!!! King's Chair!!

Tadase: Hotori Tadase-Kun.

Melody: 1st Queen's Chair!!!

Nadeshiko: Nadeshiko Fujisaki-San.

Melody: 1st Jack's Chair!!!

Kukai: Souma Kukai-Sempai.

Melody: Ace's Chair!!

Yaya: Yuiki Yaya-Chan.

Melody: Joker's Chair!!!

Amu: Hinamori Amu-San.

Melody: 2nd Queen's Chair!!

Rima: Mashiro Rima-San.

Melody: 2nd Jack's Chair!!!

Kairi: Sanjo Kairi-Kun.

Melody: 3rd Jack's Chair!!

Nagihiko: Nagihiko Fujisaki-Kun.

Melody: 9's Spade!!

Ikuto: *Leans down behind Melody and wraps his arms around her waist* Ikuto-Kun.

Melody: 1's Spade!!!

Utau: Hoshino Utau-San.

Melody: Spade's Chair!! Higurashi Melody-San!!! Friends!!! Their all I need!!! *Turns her head and Ikuto Kisses her on the cheek* Together we can make anything happen!!! *Jumps and goes through each of her Character Transformations and uses her attack then Spins around in a circle on the stage and Feather's Surround her and it shows Kukai and Ikuto holding out their arms and she takes their hands and pulls them with her and Light Flashes and They all stand in the Royal Garden* I'm By your Side!!! *Smiles at everyone and waves* Welcome back to my Adventures!!!

Shugo Chara Real Chapters!!!

Chapter 2 "Friendships Begin Again!!!!"

Melody: *Walks toward the school and when she passes a walk way she stops and watches a girl carry something in her hand* Huh?

Pixie: I wonder what she's doing?

Star: She has water in her hand she must be watering something. *She flies over to where the girl disappeared around the corner and Melody walks over and they see the girl drop the water on a small flower* That was nice.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Girl: huh? *Turns and sees Melody*

Melody: Uh? Hello there.

Girl: Who are those mini things?

Melody: Huh? Mini things?

Girl: *Reaches up and grabs Pixie* These!

Melody: You can see them?!?

Girl: My name is Rikka-Chan! Nice to meet you!

Yaya: Melody-Chi!!!!!

Melody: Yaya!

Rikka: Huh? You have one too! *Points to Pepe-Chan*

Yaya: Your so cute!

Melody: Yaya! *She grabs Yaya's arm* That girl she can the Charas.

Yaya: Then let's go report her to Tadase-Kun!

Melody: Uh? *Yaya runs away before she can say anything and then she sighs*

Later...................................

Melody: Jeez, Today was so long.

Pixie: Melody-Chan Let's go Visit Utau-Chan!!!!

Melody: Mama wants me to take Josh home first.

Josh: Melody-Neesan?

Melody: Yeah?

Josh: I can take care of myself you know.

Melody: But still I'm just going to go home today I don't want to go anywhere. *Melody walks ahead of him and her Worried Charas stay with him* (I haven't been up to anything ever since Ikuto left. Could it be I'm depressed that he's gone?)

Wulfe: Josh-San?

Josh: Yeah, Wulfe?

Wulfe: Ever since the last battle with Easter and Ikuto-Sempai leaving Melody-Neesan hasn't gone anywhere except school.

Pixie: Hmm? I got it!

Kit: Got what?

Pixie: We take Melody-Chan to the Amusement Park that she went to with Ikuto-Kun!

Josh: That's a great Idea. *Yells up to a zoned out Melody* Neesan!

Melody: What?!

Josh: Why don't you go to your favorite places the places you spent time with Ikuto at!

Melody: Huh? Why?

Josh: So you could remember the Memories you two had together silly.

Melody: That's not a bad Idea thanks Josh. Come on Girls. Josh I'll see you later?

Josh: I'll cover for you! *Melody runs off* Neesan, you worry me sometimes.

Later………………………………

Pixie: It's still here.

Melody: Yeah. *Walks into the amusement park that her and Ikuto once went to and she looks around and she sits at the bench that Ikuto and her sat on when they first came* There are so many memories and it connects me to him.

Kit: Yeah huh? Look Melody-San!

Melody: *She gets up and walks over to where Kit is and she sees the Teapot that Ikuto and her sat in together* So many things happened here. First the Date.

Flash Back………………………………

Melody: *She lands on the ground and when she sees where they are she gasps* Wow! I didn't know this was here! It's so pretty!

Ikuto: If I switch on the Breaker it starts up for awhile.

Melody: Cool!

Ikuto: Your acting like a kid.

Later………………………………

Melody: I could never show this side of me to my parents. Ever since Josh was born I've had to put on my outside character.

Ikuto: Huh?

Melody: Or you could call it a big sister character. I've had to take care of Josh for as long as I can remember.

Ikuto: Why?

Melody: Because my parents wanted me to grow up and stop acting like a kid, but now, when I look at my Guardian Characters I see my child-like self again and it makes me kinda happy.

Ikuto: Oh.

Melody's Voice: The Fight.

Light Flashes………………………………

Melody: Ikuto! (The Teapot I can't let it be destroyed!) *Ikuto comes down towards her with his Blade and Amu and Tadase stop the attack* Ikuto, I know your down there somewhere! Ikuto!!!!

In the Present………………………………

Melody: (There are many good and bad memories here. But I'd have to say the best one was of when Ikuto and I first came here together.) *Her phone rings and she answers it* Hello?

Voice: Bonsoir.

Melody: What? Who is this? (Some creep calling my phone for some reason?)

Voice: Always with the cold shoulder. Have you forgotten my voice already?

Melody: Huh? (Can't Be?!) Ikuto?!?

Ikuto: Correct.

Yoru: *Melody hears Yoru* It's been awhile-Nya!

Ikuto: Are you doing well?

Melody: Sure, well.

Ikuto: Well What? Is something wrong? *Hears Melody Sigh* Huh? You okay?

Melody: (Think of something Melody!) I'm Fine Never Better!

Ikuto: Liar. You're voice tone gets higher when you lie.

Melody: What?

Ikuto: If I was there I'd Kiss you, and hug you, and everything else…………Until you felt better. *Melody Blushes*

Melody: Huh?

Ikuto: You just Blushed now, didn't you?

Melody: I did not! Why did you call me anyway?!?

Ikuto: Later. *Is about to hang up when Melody says something*

Melody: Wait, I'm not doing a very good job in what you asked.

Ikuto: You mean when I asked you not to get to depressed that I'm not with you?

Melody: Yeah. The Guardians, Josh, Mama, Papa, and Utau they're all worried about me they think Kit will get an X on her egg soon.

Ikuto: I doubt it. Kit is who keeps us connected. You'd have to stop loving me to get Kit to get an X on her. And you're a strong girl and you and I both know that that'll never happen.

Melody: Yeah, I know but I guess it's just me missing you. Is there any luck in you finding your Father?

Ikuto: No, not yet but when I find him I'll come back to you I promise.

Melody: Yeah I know. Oh by the way Hikaru joined the school and he's now the Guardian's assistant. Just this morning I met a new student her name is Rikka-Chan!

Ikuto: That's cool.

Melody: (Come on say it Melody three simple words! I Miss You! Come on Say it!) *She sighs*

Ikuto: You okay?

Melody: Yeah. Ikuto, I--

Ikuto: I know. I really miss you too. Tell Utau to keep up the singing. And you do good too.

Melody: Ikuto, *Without realizing it she has a tear rolling down her cheek* I love you.

Ikuto: huh?

Melody: What?

Ikuto: That was the first time you've said that other then the time you said it in your sleep but you weren't conscious so that time didn't count.

Melody: Very Funny. *Her Phone Beeps* I gotta go Utau is calling to yell at me about being late.

Ikuto: Tell her to Lighten up a bit will you?

Melody: Sure will. I love you.

Ikuto: Bye Melody. *He hangs up and Melody switches to Utau's Line and is automatically yelled at*

Utau: Where Are You?!? You Are Late!!!!

Melody: Can't I talk to your brother on the phone?

Utau: No! Hurry up and get here we can't delay the concert anymore!

Melody: Fine. I'll be there faster then you can say France really slowly.

Utau: Hurry up!

Later………………………………

Melody: *She runs out of her dressing room and she grabs her Microphone as she heads to the Platform and it raises her up and she turns and faces the crowd* Hey Everyone!!! *Utau gives her the 'I'm gonna Kill you' Look and Melody smiles at her and the song begins*

Utau: La, La, La, Let's sing. Let's sing!

Melody: *For the Special Effects she winks at Kit who is off stage with Sanjo-San and Kit floats over to her and the Character Change activates and Melody's ears and Tail appears* Raise your face to your hears Content! Let's Sing!

Utau: You can't give up!

Melody: There's nothing you can't do! A song of Courage! *Melody spins and Utau and her end up back to back as they sing*

Utau: You have dreams where you won't lose to anyone!

Melody: Follow your Dreams and you'll reach them one day!! (There's no reason for me to be Depressed because Ikuto is always by my side. Even if he's all the way around the world he's right next to me!) Sing a song with me! I love you and miss you! *She looks at the Crowd then at Utau and she nods and smoke surrounds them* Shine to the sky and Fly with me! *Diva floats next to her and Diva nods and Iru floats next to Utau and Utau nods*

Both: My Heart, Unlock!!!

Melody: *She stands in the Character Transformation dimension and Diva goes into her egg then goes inside Melody's Body and Slowly Melody's Outfit appears. First Melody's Top followed by the skirt and the Devil Wings and her Devil Horns and her Gloves and Boots follow* Ha!

Utau: *Her Devil outfit appears too and she floats next Melody in the air and the smoke disappears* Hey!

Both: Character Transformation:

Melody: Elemento Devil!

Utau: Lunatic Charm!

Crowd: Wow! Cool!

Utau: Somewhere out there is a brand new me!

Melody: Ready to shine into your heart! *They Land on the stage and the Character Transformation disappears*

Later………………………

Utau: That was good thinking Melody.

Melody: Huh? Oh Thanks!

Utau: Thinking about my brother again?

Melody: Yeah he called me before you called me…He--

Utau: What?

Star: She stopped because she too feels that dark presence!

Utau: X-egg?

Pixie: Many!

Melody: The Crazy Locket feels so heavy…

Utau: Melody call the Guardians!

Melody: I'll go you have Sanjo-San call them! *She runs out of the building and she soon finds the X-Eggs* There is a lot! (There hasn't been this many since Easter was in charge!)

Amu: Melody-San! *Runs up with Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Josh, and Utau* What's happening?!

Melody: I don't know they just seemed to gather!

Amu: Let's take care of them you know how dangerous they can get!

Melody: Right Everyone!

Everyone: Right!

Melody: My Heart

Amu: My Heart

Tadase: My Heart

Rima: My Heart

Yaya: My Heart

Nagihiko: My Heart

Josh: My Heart

Utau: My Heart

All Eight: Unlock! *Everyone stands in the Transforming Dimension and their outfits appear along with their accessories* Character Transformation:

Melody: Lovely Dancer!

Amu: Amuleto Hearto!

Tadase: Platinum Royal!

Rima: Clown Drop!

Yaya: Dear Baby!

Nagihiko: Beat Jumper!

Josh: Moon Runner!

Utau: Seraphic Charm!

Yaya: Now what do we do?! Melody-Chi!!!!

Melody: (oh What do I do?! I'm so used to Ikuto helping me out at this time! I don't know how to do this alone!) Huh? *The X-eggs Fire an attack towards her*

Voice: Sky Jack! *Flies in and stops the X-eggs*

Melody: Kukai!

Kukai: *Lands on the ground beside her after he knocks all the X-eggs away* Hey Melody-Chan! Daichi sensed the X-eggs and we came running.

Melody: Thanks.

Kukai: You know you're a strong a girl and Ikuto left because he knows you can take care of those X-eggs without his help. After all you still have…

Everyone: Us!

Rima: And we're by your side forever Melody-San!

Melody: Your right! Thanks guys! *The Crazy Locket activates and Diva and Pixie switch out and Melody retransforms and she is wearing a new outfit* Character Transformation: Elemento Devil Friendship Form!!!!

Diva: We hit the jackpot Melody-San!!!

Melody: Wow! (I look like a full teenager!) Huh?

Ikuto's Voice: You always have your friends even if I'm not with you.

Amu: Melody-San let's Go!

Melody: Right! Everyone Surround them!

Everyone: Right! *Everyone does*

Melody: Now Paralyze them!

Diva: Melody-Chan look deep inside yourself what is it you want to do?

Melody: I want to trust my friends all the way! Friendship Bracelets!!

Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto!

Tadase: Holy Crown!

Nagihiko: Blaze Shoot!

Rima: Juggling Party!

Yaya: Go! Go Ducky-Chan!

Josh: Howling Spear!

Utau: Angel Cradle!

Kukai: Golden Victory Shoot!

Melody: Amu-San!!!!

Amu: Right! *They point towards the X-Eggs*

Both: Negative Hearto, Lock On! *They put one hand against each other making a Heart with both their on hand* Open Hearto!!!! *The Eggs Return to normal along with everyone*

Yaya: Yay!

Kukai: Nice Open Hearto!

Utau: Melody-San, Ikuto-Neesan would be proud.

Melody: I know he is… He was with me during the battle. He's always watching over me. *Hikaru-Kun runs up to them with the new student not to far behind him*

Rikka: Wow! That was Amazing!!!

Amu: Huh? Uh? Melody-San she a friend of yours?

Hikaru: I saw the Flash from the Crazy Locket and I came running. Are the X-eggs taken care of?!

Melody: Yeah they're gone. Amu-San you answer your question. This is Rikka-Chan she's the newest member of the school. I met her on my way to school she was carrying water to a flower by a telephone pole and get this she can see the Guardian Charas!

Everyone: What?!?!

Later at the Royal Garden

Tadase: *Rikka-Chan runs around chasing the Charas while the guardians, Josh, and Utau talk* I've never heard of someone who doesn't have a Chara actually seeing the Charas.

Voice: I can help with that… *Everyone looks up to see the school President standing at the bottom of the stairs*

Melody: School President?

School President: You see Rikka-Chan is destined to help the Spade's Chair…

Melody: How can a girl who doesn't have a Chara help me?!

Nagihiko: You just have to have trust in her like you do with us…

Melody: Huh? Thanks! Rikka-Chan!

Rikka-Chan: *Runs over to her* Yes, Melody-Sempai!

Melody: Here. *Hands Rikka-Chan a piece of Paper* Its for the concert for Utau-San and Melina-San.

Rikka-Chan: Wow! I Love Their new song! La, La, La! Let's-- *Utau and Melody cut in*

Both: Let's Sing a song Together! There's nothing you can't do! A song of Courage! You have dreams where you won't lose to anyone! Follow your Dreams and you'll reach them one day!! Sing a song with me! I love you and miss you! *They stop singing and Rikka-Chan Smiles*

Melody: Rikka-Chan Hikaru-Kun could use some help with the Assistant area. How would you like to help?

Rikka: Really?!?!

Melody: Yeah. What do you think School President?

School President: Do you really need to ask?

Melody: No but its fun to get permission.

Tadase: I think it's a great Idea Melody-Chan!

Nagihiko: He's right Higurashi-San!

Melody: Well Rikka-Chan welcome to the Guardians!

Rikka: Wow!

Melody: (A new friend and new possibilities as long as we stick together we'll all get through this even if Ikuto isn't here… And when he finally returns I'll tell him all about my new adventures…That I've had with Rikka-Chan and Hikaru-Kun!)

* * *

Me: That's it for the First Chapter! Chapter 2 will be up soon. (That is when i figure out how to get it up without the 1st chapter with it.) Anyway Please R&R! I'd Love to Thank everyone who has read it! Plus My father is a real Jerk! I hate him! He took my head phones!!! That Jerk! He thinks I'm going Deaf but i'm not!! He said until I move out of his house that he'd better not find another pair of headphones on my head. I'll just move into my nana's then he'll never say that again!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Note! NOT CHAPTER!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Melody: Heart Egg's Guardian's Party!!! King's Chair!!

Tadase: Hotori Tadase-Kun.

Melody: 1st Queen's Chair!!!

Nadeshiko: Nadeshiko Fujisaki-San.

Melody: 1st Jack's Chair!!!

Kukai: Souma Kukai-Sempai.

Melody: Ace's Chair!!

Yaya: Yuiki Yaya-Chan.

Melody: Joker's Chair!!!

Amu: Hinamori Amu-San.

Melody: 2nd Queen's Chair!!

Rima: Mashiro Rima-San.

Melody: 2nd Jack's Chair!!!

Kairi: Sanjo Kairi-Kun.

Melody: 3rd Jack's Chair!!

Nagihiko: Nagihiko Fujisaki-Kun.

Melody: 9's Spade!!

Ikuto: *Leans down behind Melody and wraps his arms around her waist* Ikuto-Kun.

Melody: 1's Spade!!!

Utau: Hoshino Utau-San.

Melody: Spade's Chair!! Higurashi Melody-San!!! Friends!!! Their all I need!!! *Turns her head and Ikuto Kisses her on the cheek* Together we can make anything happen!!! *Jumps and goes through each of her Character Transformations and uses her attack then Spins around in a circle on the stage and Feather's Surround her and it shows Kukai and Ikuto holding out their arms and she takes their hands and pulls them with her and Light Flashes and They all stand in the Royal Garden* I'm By your Side!!! *Smiles at everyone and waves* Welcome back to my Adventures!!!

Shugo Chara Real Chapters!!!

Chapter 2 "Friendships Begin Again!!!!"

Melody: *Walks toward the school and when she passes a walk way she stops and watches a girl carry something in her hand* Huh?

Pixie: I wonder what she's doing?

Star: She has water in her hand she must be watering something. *She flies over to where the girl disappeared around the corner and Melody walks over and they see the girl drop the water on a small flower* That was nice.

Melody: Yeah it was.

Girl: huh? *Turns and sees Melody*

Melody: Uh? Hello there.

Girl: Who are those mini things?

Melody: Huh? Mini things?

Girl: *Reaches up and grabs Pixie* These!

Melody: You can see them?!?

Girl: My name is Rikka-Chan! Nice to meet you!

Yaya: Melody-Chi!!!!!

Melody: Yaya!

Rikka: Huh? You have one too! *Points to Pepe-Chan*

Yaya: Your so cute!

Melody: Yaya! *She grabs Yaya's arm* That girl she can the Charas.

Yaya: Then let's go report her to Tadase-Kun!

Melody: Uh? *Yaya runs away before she can say anything and then she sighs*

Later...................................

Melody: Jeez, Today was so long.

Pixie: Melody-Chan Let's go Visit Utau-Chan!!!!

Melody: Mama wants me to take Josh home first.

Josh: Melody-Neesan?

Melody: Yeah?

Josh: I can take care of myself you know.

Melody: But still I'm just going to go home today I don't want to go anywhere. *Melody walks ahead of him and her Worried Charas stay with him* (I haven't been up to anything ever since Ikuto left. Could it be I'm depressed that he's gone?)

Wulfe: Josh-San?

Josh: Yeah, Wulfe?

Wulfe: Ever since the last battle with Easter and Ikuto-Sempai leaving Melody-Neesan hasn't gone anywhere except school.

Pixie: Hmm? I got it!

Kit: Got what?

Pixie: We take Melody-Chan to the Amusement Park that she went to with Ikuto-Kun!

Josh: That's a great Idea. *Yells up to a zoned out Melody* Neesan!

Melody: What?!

Josh: Why don't you go to your favorite places the places you spent time with Ikuto at!

Melody: Huh? Why?

Josh: So you could remember the Memories you two had together silly.

Melody: That's not a bad Idea thanks Josh. Come on Girls. Josh I'll see you later?

Josh: I'll cover for you! *Melody runs off* Neesan, you worry me sometimes.

Later………………………………

Pixie: It's still here.

Melody: Yeah. *Walks into the amusement park that her and Ikuto once went to and she looks around and she sits at the bench that Ikuto and her sat on when they first came* There are so many memories and it connects me to him.

Kit: Yeah huh? Look Melody-San!

Melody: *She gets up and walks over to where Kit is and she sees the Teapot that Ikuto and her sat in together* So many things happened here. First the Date.

Flash Back………………………………

Melody: *She lands on the ground and when she sees where they are she gasps* Wow! I didn't know this was here! It's so pretty!

Ikuto: If I switch on the Breaker it starts up for awhile.

Melody: Cool!

Ikuto: Your acting like a kid.

Later………………………………

Melody: I could never show this side of me to my parents. Ever since Josh was born I've had to put on my outside character.

Ikuto: Huh?

Melody: Or you could call it a big sister character. I've had to take care of Josh for as long as I can remember.

Ikuto: Why?

Melody: Because my parents wanted me to grow up and stop acting like a kid, but now, when I look at my Guardian Characters I see my child-like self again and it makes me kinda happy.

Ikuto: Oh.

Melody's Voice: The Fight.

Light Flashes………………………………

Melody: Ikuto! (The Teapot I can't let it be destroyed!) *Ikuto comes down towards her with his Blade and Amu and Tadase stop the attack* Ikuto, I know your down there somewhere! Ikuto!!!!

In the Present………………………………

Melody: (There are many good and bad memories here. But I'd have to say the best one was of when Ikuto and I first came here together.) *Her phone rings and she answers it* Hello?

Voice: Bonsoir.

Melody: What? Who is this? (Some creep calling my phone for some reason?)

Voice: Always with the cold shoulder. Have you forgotten my voice already?

Melody: Huh? (Can't Be?!) Ikuto?!?

Ikuto: Correct.

Yoru: *Melody hears Yoru* It's been awhile-Nya!

Ikuto: Are you doing well?

Melody: Sure, well.

Ikuto: Well What? Is something wrong? *Hears Melody Sigh* Huh? You okay?

Melody: (Think of something Melody!) I'm Fine Never Better!

Ikuto: Liar. You're voice tone gets higher when you lie.

Melody: What?

Ikuto: If I was there I'd Kiss you, and hug you, and everything else…………Until you felt better. *Melody Blushes*

Melody: Huh?

Ikuto: You just Blushed now, didn't you?

Melody: I did not! Why did you call me anyway?!?

Ikuto: Later. *Is about to hang up when Melody says something*

Melody: Wait, I'm not doing a very good job in what you asked.

Ikuto: You mean when I asked you not to get to depressed that I'm not with you?

Melody: Yeah. The Guardians, Josh, Mama, Papa, and Utau they're all worried about me they think Kit will get an X on her egg soon.

Ikuto: I doubt it. Kit is who keeps us connected. You'd have to stop loving me to get Kit to get an X on her. And you're a strong girl and you and I both know that that'll never happen.

Melody: Yeah, I know but I guess it's just me missing you. Is there any luck in you finding your Father?

Ikuto: No, not yet but when I find him I'll come back to you I promise.

Melody: Yeah I know. Oh by the way Hikaru joined the school and he's now the Guardian's assistant. Just this morning I met a new student her name is Rikka-Chan!

Ikuto: That's cool.

Melody: (Come on say it Melody three simple words! I Miss You! Come on Say it!) *She sighs*

Ikuto: You okay?

Melody: Yeah. Ikuto, I--

Ikuto: I know. I really miss you too. Tell Utau to keep up the singing. And you do good too.

Melody: Ikuto, *Without realizing it she has a tear rolling down her cheek* I love you.

Ikuto: huh?

Melody: What?

Ikuto: That was the first time you've said that other then the time you said it in your sleep but you weren't conscious so that time didn't count.

Melody: Very Funny. *Her Phone Beeps* I gotta go Utau is calling to yell at me about being late.

Ikuto: Tell her to Lighten up a bit will you?

Melody: Sure will. I love you.

Ikuto: Bye Melody. *He hangs up and Melody switches to Utau's Line and is automatically yelled at*

Utau: Where Are You?!? You Are Late!!!!

Melody: Can't I talk to your brother on the phone?

Utau: No! Hurry up and get here we can't delay the concert anymore!

Melody: Fine. I'll be there faster then you can say France really slowly.

Utau: Hurry up!

Later………………………………

Melody: *She runs out of her dressing room and she grabs her Microphone as she heads to the Platform and it raises her up and she turns and faces the crowd* Hey Everyone!!! *Utau gives her the 'I'm gonna Kill you' Look and Melody smiles at her and the song begins*

Utau: La, La, La, Let's sing. Let's sing!

Melody: *For the Special Effects she winks at Kit who is off stage with Sanjo-San and Kit floats over to her and the Character Change activates and Melody's ears and Tail appears* Raise your face to your hears Content! Let's Sing!

Utau: You can't give up!

Melody: There's nothing you can't do! A song of Courage! *Melody spins and Utau and her end up back to back as they sing*

Utau: You have dreams where you won't lose to anyone!

Melody: Follow your Dreams and you'll reach them one day!! (There's no reason for me to be Depressed because Ikuto is always by my side. Even if he's all the way around the world he's right next to me!) Sing a song with me! I love you and miss you! *She looks at the Crowd then at Utau and she nods and smoke surrounds them* Shine to the sky and Fly with me! *Diva floats next to her and Diva nods and Iru floats next to Utau and Utau nods*

Both: My Heart, Unlock!!!

Melody: *She stands in the Character Transformation dimension and Diva goes into her egg then goes inside Melody's Body and Slowly Melody's Outfit appears. First Melody's Top followed by the skirt and the Devil Wings and her Devil Horns and her Gloves and Boots follow* Ha!

Utau: *Her Devil outfit appears too and she floats next Melody in the air and the smoke disappears* Hey!

Both: Character Transformation:

Melody: Elemento Devil!

Utau: Lunatic Charm!

Crowd: Wow! Cool!

Utau: Somewhere out there is a brand new me!

Melody: Ready to shine into your heart! *They Land on the stage and the Character Transformation disappears*

Later………………………

Utau: That was good thinking Melody.

Melody: Huh? Oh Thanks!

Utau: Thinking about my brother again?

Melody: Yeah he called me before you called me…He--

Utau: What?

Star: She stopped because she too feels that dark presence!

Utau: X-egg?

Pixie: Many!

Melody: The Crazy Locket feels so heavy…

Utau: Melody call the Guardians!

Melody: I'll go you have Sanjo-San call them! *She runs out of the building and she soon finds the X-Eggs* There is a lot! (There hasn't been this many since Easter was in charge!)

Amu: Melody-San! *Runs up with Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Josh, and Utau* What's happening?!

Melody: I don't know they just seemed to gather!

Amu: Let's take care of them you know how dangerous they can get!

Melody: Right Everyone!

Everyone: Right!

Melody: My Heart

Amu: My Heart

Tadase: My Heart

Rima: My Heart

Yaya: My Heart

Nagihiko: My Heart

Josh: My Heart

Utau: My Heart

All Eight: Unlock! *Everyone stands in the Transforming Dimension and their outfits appear along with their accessories* Character Transformation:

Melody: Lovely Dancer!

Amu: Amuleto Hearto!

Tadase: Platinum Royal!

Rima: Clown Drop!

Yaya: Dear Baby!

Nagihiko: Beat Jumper!

Josh: Moon Runner!

Utau: Seraphic Charm!

Yaya: Now what do we do?! Melody-Chi!!!!

Melody: (oh What do I do?! I'm so used to Ikuto helping me out at this time! I don't know how to do this alone!) Huh? *The X-eggs Fire an attack towards her*

Voice: Sky Jack! *Flies in and stops the X-eggs*

Melody: Kukai!

Kukai: *Lands on the ground beside her after he knocks all the X-eggs away* Hey Melody-Chan! Daichi sensed the X-eggs and we came running.

Melody: Thanks.

Kukai: You know you're a strong a girl and Ikuto left because he knows you can take care of those X-eggs without his help. After all you still have…

Everyone: Us!

Rima: And we're by your side forever Melody-San!

Melody: Your right! Thanks guys! *The Crazy Locket activates and Diva and Pixie switch out and Melody retransforms and she is wearing a new outfit* Character Transformation: Elemento Devil Friendship Form!!!!

Diva: We hit the jackpot Melody-San!!!

Melody: Wow! (I look like a full teenager!) Huh?

Ikuto's Voice: You always have your friends even if I'm not with you.

Amu: Melody-San let's Go!

Melody: Right! Everyone Surround them!

Everyone: Right! *Everyone does*

Melody: Now Paralyze them!

Diva: Melody-Chan look deep inside yourself what is it you want to do?

Melody: I want to trust my friends all the way! Friendship Bracelets!!

Amu: Hearto Rod: Spiral Hearto!

Tadase: Holy Crown!

Nagihiko: Blaze Shoot!

Rima: Juggling Party!

Yaya: Go! Go Ducky-Chan!

Josh: Howling Spear!

Utau: Angel Cradle!

Kukai: Golden Victory Shoot!

Melody: Amu-San!!!!

Amu: Right! *They point towards the X-Eggs*

Both: Negative Hearto, Lock On! *They put one hand against each other making a Heart with both their on hand* Open Hearto!!!! *The Eggs Return to normal along with everyone*

Yaya: Yay!

Kukai: Nice Open Hearto!

Utau: Melody-San, Ikuto-Neesan would be proud.

Melody: I know he is… He was with me during the battle. He's always watching over me. *Hikaru-Kun runs up to them with the new student not to far behind him*

Rikka: Wow! That was Amazing!!!

Amu: Huh? Uh? Melody-San she a friend of yours?

Hikaru: I saw the Flash from the Crazy Locket and I came running. Are the X-eggs taken care of?!

Melody: Yeah they're gone. Amu-San you answer your question. This is Rikka-Chan she's the newest member of the school. I met her on my way to school she was carrying water to a flower by a telephone pole and get this she can see the Guardian Charas!

Everyone: What?!?!

Later at the Royal Garden

Tadase: *Rikka-Chan runs around chasing the Charas while the guardians, Josh, and Utau talk* I've never heard of someone who doesn't have a Chara actually seeing the Charas.

Voice: I can help with that… *Everyone looks up to see the school President standing at the bottom of the stairs*

Melody: School President?

School President: You see Rikka-Chan is destined to help the Spade's Chair…

Melody: How can a girl who doesn't have a Chara help me?!

Nagihiko: You just have to have trust in her like you do with us…

Melody: Huh? Thanks! Rikka-Chan!

Rikka-Chan: *Runs over to her* Yes, Melody-Sempai!

Melody: Here. *Hands Rikka-Chan a piece of Paper* Its for the concert for Utau-San and Melina-San.

Rikka-Chan: Wow! I Love Their new song! La, La, La! Let's-- *Utau and Melody cut in*

Both: Let's Sing a song Together! There's nothing you can't do! A song of Courage! You have dreams where you won't lose to anyone! Follow your Dreams and you'll reach them one day!! Sing a song with me! I love you and miss you! *They stop singing and Rikka-Chan Smiles*

Melody: Rikka-Chan Hikaru-Kun could use some help with the Assistant area. How would you like to help?

Rikka: Really?!?!

Melody: Yeah. What do you think School President?

School President: Do you really need to ask?

Melody: No but its fun to get permission.

Tadase: I think it's a great Idea Melody-Chan!

Nagihiko: He's right Higurashi-San!

Melody: Well Rikka-Chan welcome to the Guardians!

Rikka: Wow!

Melody: (A new friend and new possibilities as long as we stick together we'll all get through this even if Ikuto isn't here… And when he finally returns I'll tell him all about my new adventures…That I've had with Rikka-Chan and Hikaru-Kun!)

* * *

Me: That's it for the First Chapter! Chapter 2 will be up soon. (That is when i figure out how to get it up without the 1st chapter with it.) Anyway Please R&R! I'd Love to Thank everyone who has read it! Plus My father is a real Jerk! I hate him! He took my head phones!!! That Jerk! He thinks I'm going Deaf but i'm not!! He said until I move out of his house that he'd better not find another pair of headphones on my head. I'll just move into my nana's then he'll never say that again!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Title way to long to fit!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy! Here's Part 2!

* * *

Rikka: Wow! Tell me all about the good and Bad times you all had!

Melody: We can't do that without telling you about ourselves first.

Rikka: Huh? Why is that?

Melody: Because it was all of us that came together to fight back against Easter.

Voice: Telling stories again Melody-Chan?

Melody: Huh? *A Hand is placed on her head and she turns to see Kukai standing behind her* Kukai!

Kukai: Yo! She must be the new Assistant. I'm Souma Kukai the dude is Daichi!

Rikka: You have a Chara too!

Kukai: Yeah… I used to be part of this group too…

Melody: Yeah he was Jack's Chair two years ago.

Kukai: Oi. Its only been a year.

Melody: I was speaking School Years! Plus why aren't you with a certain someone?

Kukai: She called and said she's busy she asked me to remind you about the concert later…

Melody: I know there's a concert today!

Kukai: Ha, Ha, Ha! Still with the Cold-Shoulder.

Melody: Rikka why don't each of us Take turns telling our side of the story?

Rikka: Really?!

Melody: Really. Tadase-Kun will you start us out?

Tadase: Sure. You see back when Melody joined us Amu and I were the only ones who could Transform.

Flash Back…………………

Amu: Tadase-Kun!

Tadase: Right Amu-Chan!

Amu: My Heart

Tadase: My Heart

Both: Unlock! *Light flashes and they're fully transformed* Character Transformation:

Amu: Amuleto Hearto!

Tadase: Platinum Royal!

Tadase's Voice: We could purify the X-eggs with out Platinum Hearto Through our Bond that is.

Amu: Now Tadase-Kun! Hearto Rod!

Tadase: Holy Crown!

Both: Platinum Hearto!!!!

In The Present………………………

Tadase: When Melody Joined Nadeshiko Nagi's Twin sister was only able to character change.

Amu: She had quite the temper too!

Flash Back………………………

Nadeshiko: Temari!

Temari: Right! Chin, Pin, Ton!

Nadeshiko: HA! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN!!!!

Melody: That's her Character Change?!?!

In The Present………………………

Amu: But after Nadeshiko Transferred we got Rima and Kairi added to the Guardians…

Rima: I could already Transform when I joined them but my heart wasn't focused until Melody, Amu, Tadase, Josh, and Yaya were in

trouble.

Flash back…………………

Rima: *She answers her phone and she hears the Conversation that is going on with Melody and the others* Huh? *She gets up and starts to leave but her parents stop her and she finally speaks out* You can't keep me locked up in this house! Out side these walls is my real self! The Girl who has friends and can be herself! If you two can't accept that then that's your fault! *She runs out of the house and as she runs she begins to Transform* (My real Would-Be Self… Belongs with the Guardians! My Heart, Unlock!) *She finishes her Transformation* Character Transformation: Clown Drop!!!!

In the Present……………………

Melody: It was when I got Eru on my side when Kukai transformed.

Kukai: Yeah I was pretty surprised too!

Flash Back………………………

Kukai: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and he skateboards in the Air then poses* Character Transformation: Sky Jack!!!! What?! Why did I transform too?!?!

In The Present……………………

Melody: It was thanks to me that Kairi transformed.

Flash Back…………………………

Melody: The Kairi that was with us that was the real Kairi!!!! *Soon she is on the ground and the X-eggs head straight for her*

Kairi: My real would-be Self… My Heart, Unlock! *He Transforms and he appears in front of Melody* Character Transformation: Samurai Soul!!!!

In the Present…………………………

Melody: Oh I guess its my turn… All the times I first Transformed I found out that Ikuto was present at those times.

Flash Back………………………………

Melody: Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer!

Ikuto: She Transformed?

Light Flashes………

Melody: Character Transformation: Cute Kitty! What I'm a Cat?!

Ikuto: Huh? *Nadeshiko and him stop fighting and look at her* (She's a cat Character too?)

Light Flashes……

Melody: Character Transformation: Angel Warrior!

Rin: We did it Melody-Chan!!!!

Ikuto: Angel Warrior?

Light Flashes…………………

Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Devil!

Ikuto: Huh? Her Devil Side?

Light Flashes………………………

Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento Tomboy!!! Ikuto!! I know your down there somewhere!

Ikuto: Hmm… *Comes at her with an Attack*

Light Flashes……………………

Melody: Character Transformation: Elemento StarLighter!

Ikuto: wow… (She finally transformed with Star)

In The Present………………

Melody: The Crazy locket relies on the Lost key for help… But Even if Ikuto isn't here I'm still able to transform…

Rikka: Wow, I want a Guardian Chara too!

Melody: Rikka-Chan?

Rikka: Huh?

Melody: If you can see the Guardian Charas then there must be a Guardian Chara coming in the future… Until it is born let's continue to work hard!

Rikka: Okay! Huh?

Pixie: Melody-San?!

Melody: What is it?!

Rin: An X-egg!

Melody: Let's Go!

Amu: Right!

Kukai: Count me in too!

A Few Minutes Later……………………

Melody: There it is!

Amu: Everyone let's go!!!

Everyone: Right! My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and everyone except Hikaru and Rikka-Chan stand there Transformed* Character Transformation:

Melody: Angel Warrior!

Amu: Amuleto Spadeo!

Tadase: Platinum Royal!

Rima: Clown Drop!

Nagihiko: Beat Jumper!

Yaya: Dear Baby!

Melody: Let's Go Amu-San!

Amu: Right Melody-San! *The Two Jump and Melody flies around the X-egg dodging its attacks while Amu Paralyze it with the others help* Colorful Canvas!

Melody: Arrow of Courage! *She Releases the Arrow of Courage and it flies towards the X-Egg Completely Paralyzing it but it gets free and Rikka steps forward* Rikka-Chan!

Rikka: Its okay… *Talks to the X-egg* You lost sight of your dreams didn't you? You wanted to be a pastry Chef? You shouldn't give up just because you didn't make it doesn't mean anything. You will make it someday!

Melody: Rikka-Chan is right! You can't forget your dream! Follow your dreams and you'll get there!!!! Amu-Chan!!!!

Amu: Right!

Both: *Stands in the Open Hearto Dimension* Negative Hearto, Lock on: Open Hearto!!!!! *They Purify the X-egg and then they return to normal* Whew!

Melody: Ha ,ha!!! *She busts out laughing since both her and Amu said 'Whew' at the same time and Amu joins in with her along with the others*


	6. Chapter 6: Still to long to fit sorry!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4  
"The Picture Memories of Before Josh Was Born and the News of Mama being pregnant Plus Showing of Ikuto!"

Melody: *Yawns and walks down stairs with the girls floating next to her* Morning Mama. What are you looking at?

Mama: Your old Picture book the one you started before Josh was born. Papa got you started and you just loved to show your Artistic side to everyone!

Melody: Oh can I see?

Mama: Sure I have to go to the store then I have a doctors appointment anyway. So see you later.

Melody: Okay bye. *Mama leaves and Melody opens to the first page where she sees a Printed Title that says "My first Scrapbook!"* I did good on this. *Changes the page and she sees many pictures of her and her old friends of when she was little* Wow! I looked so cute with all my friends!

Pixie: Yeah. Huh?

Kit: Is that Ikuto?

Melody: Huh? *She looks at the picture of her and three other kids a blue haired boy behind her, a long haired blond girl and a blond haired boy* It is! That means the little girl with me and him is Utau but the boy next to me on my right? I'm a little foggy with him.

Rin: Have you forgotten? He looks very much like Tadase-Kun!

Melody: Wow! Your right! I should sent this picture to Utau-Chan, Tadase-Kun, and Amu-San! I bet Amu-San will love it! *She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the picture and sends it to the three and with it she says 'Guess who these four are?'*

Kit: Ikuto was cute back then too!

Melody: Yeah. Now I remember what he told me when I cried about being lonely all the time.

Flash Back……………………………….......

Melody: Well, Yeah I do get lonely but Mama tells me I don't have to be Lonely. But if I had a little brother or sister it wouldn't be so lonely. *She starts to cry and Ikuto plays his Violin and it calms her down a little but not completely so he stops playing puts his Violin on the ground and walks over to Melody then places his hand on Melody's Head which somehow calms her completely* Huh?

Younger Ikuto: Its okay. There's no need to cry. Crying only makes your heart weak. You need a strong heart to go through with things in life.

Utau: Huh? Ikuto-Oni-Chan?

Ikuto: And who knows maybe we can see each other again when we are older. *He smiles and Tadase and Utau gasp* So don't cry because one day when we are older I won't let you feel lonely ever so just wait a little longer. *Melody smiles at him*

Melody: Your right!

In the Present………………………………...............................

Melody: Ikuto helped me really much back then and somehow he knew we would meet again. Huh? *Her Phone vibrates and she answers it to see the text is from Tadase*

Tadase's Text: 'Easy its me you Utau and Ikuto-Oni-Chan. That was when we first met. I forgot about that. You should bring that to school tomorrow. So we can show the others. Talk to you later. -King's Chair!'

Melody: Tadase-Kun knew who it was!

Star: Melody-Chan why don't we call Ikuto and tell him we found the picture of you guys when you all were little.

Melody: Later. *She turns the page and she gasps* Its Amu-San!

Josh: *Yawns as he walks down stairs* What are you yelling about?

Melody: I found baby pictures. *Holds a picture of Josh as a baby holding his dipper down revealing his butt*

Josh: Huh?

Melody: You were so cute! *She speaks Sarcastic* What happened?

Josh: Nee-San!

Melody: I was only kidding. You still look cute Josh.

Josh: Anyway where's Mama?

Melody: She went to the store and then she's heading to the Doctors.

Josh: Huh? Why?

Melody: I don't know she wasn't sick?

Josh: hmm? Well Wulfe and I are going to go hang out with Hikaru-Kun he wanted me to hang out. He also invited Rikka-San.

Melody: Oh so your going on a first name basis?  
Josh: Grow up Nee-San. Bye!

Melody: Hmm? I'll see if Amu-Chan wants to-- Huh? *Her phone vibrates and she answers it* Hello?

Utau: Melody-San come to the Studio. We have a new song to make!

Melody: I'm tired Utau. Maybe some other time?

Utau: No! *Melody hears Utau gulf and sighs* Nee-San we need to get started so come as Mac-San.

Melody: Huh? What did you?

Utau: Uh? Did I forget to mention that? Since you are my sister now. Considering when Ikuto gets back and your ready he's going to marry you. I thought I'd call you my sister. Since Ikuto chose you as his girlfriend.

Melody: Huh? I'll be there later.

Utau: Okay! Hurry up okay?

Melody: Yeah… Yeah. I'll be there soon. (Ikuto. I wonder how your doing.)

Mean While In another country!

Ikuto: *He plays his Violin for millions of People and at the end of the song he stops and the crowd goes wild* Thank you. *He puts his Violin up to rest for awhile and Yoru sits on his shoulder* That was fun.

Yoru: Your getting good Ikuto-Nya!

Ikuto: Yeah. Huh? *Sees a kid with a magazine with a picture of two girls on it and he looks at the kid* Where'd you get that?

Kid: At the store down the street sir! A Girl in a pretty outfit was handing them out!

Ikuto: Thanks. *He goes and get one then returns to his spot on the bench and begins to read the Magazine and sees that the two girls on the magazine are Melody and Utau* Huh?

Yoru: Its Melody-Nya!

Ikuto: 'J-pop top singers Utau Hoshina and Mac Higurashi are making a English debut with their newest song "Heaven Please Find me" It is said to be the hottest song all around the world.' So Melody-Chan and Utau-San made it world wide now. That's good.

Yoru: They might get a tour around the world soon. You guys might run into each other.

Ikuto: I don't think so. Hmm? We've been in France for awhile now and still no Dad. Maybe I should stop by and see Yamamoto Lulu-San. Huh? *Yoru senses Nana, Lulu's Guardian Character and Ikuto looks up to see Lulu and Nana in front of him* Huh?

Lulu: Its good to see you again Tsukiyomi-Kun.

Ikuto: How'd you?

Lulu: *Shows her phone where it shows her recent phone calls and Ikuto gasps when he sees the name of the person who called her* I got a call from Melody-San. She said you were in Paris and she told me to follow the sound of a Violin. You're the only one I know who plays the saddest song ever.

Nana: Hey Yoru!

Yoru: Nana has Lulu-San been good lately?

Nana: Yeah.

Lulu: You could have just asked me.

Yoru: You lie sometimes.

Lulu: What?

Ikuto: So why didn't Melody call me?

Lulu: She was wondering the same thing. Tsukiyomi-Kun you love her don't you?

Ikuto: *He stands up* Yes, I love her with all my heart. I am proof of that when I couple character transform.

Lulu: Last week I got a letter from her. It said: 'Dear Lulu-Chan, How are you? I'll be in middle school soon. I still think about Ikuto sometimes. Actually he's in my mind every single day. When he's not with me. Its like how do you explain it? Twilight again… Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end. I think about that all the time. Without Ikuto its like a Moonless night. Gomen for saying all of this like this. But I guess I had to tell someone. Amu-Chan and the other Guardians worry about me a lot! Utau-Chan and I are getting better and we should be appearing around the world soon! American Reporters come to the studio asking for an interview. I still don't feel happy but maybe when Ikuto returns I can see the Moon again. Lately its been very dark like I said. But I then think about his love for me. Its what makes our bond strong and that's what keeps me going. I met a new friend her name Rikka-Chan. Kukai and Utau have been spending a lot of time together. Everyone is happy here except me. Rima and Nagihiko are with me almost everyday. I've noticed something weird about them. When I find out more I'll write. Tell me about you guys how are you and Nana doing? Write soon. -Melody-Chan!'

Ikuto: *His bangs cover his face* She really does need me but I'm waiting for her to find out that its really me that awakens the girl inside her.

Lulu: Your really mean. Hey Turn around. I'll sent her a picture saying I found you.

Ikuto: *He turns around and looks at her and Yoru floats next to him and does a peace sign and Lulu takes the picture* Now can I go?

Lulu: Actually Melody asked me to help out in the search for your father. I might have found him but I'm not sure.

Ikuto: huh? Melody asked you to help me?

Lulu: She wants you to return soon.

Ikuto: Oh. *She hands him the address* Thanks.

Lulu: Good luck. Remember this. If he is your father. Convince him to go home so you can return to Melody!

Ikuto: I know the Drill.

Mean While………………………..

Melody: I'm home…

Pixie: Melody-Chan your phone is vibrating!

Melody: *Looks at it and see it's a text from Lulu-Chan* Its from Lulu-Chan? *She reads the Text aloud* 'Hey Melody I hope you like the Picture I found Ikuto. I also might have found Ikuto's Father as well. Talk to you soon- Lulu-Chan!' (That means Ikuto might come home soon.)

Mama: Melody-Chan can you come into the living room please? *Melody walks in with her charas following*

Melody: What is it Mama?

Mama: I have news for you and Josh. *Josh sits in front of the TV and he turns off the TV*

Josh: What is it Mama?

Mama: Okay. Your Papa already knows so I just have to tell you two. Josh you know how Melody-Chan is your big Nee-Chan?

Josh: Duh.

Wulfe: She can do funny things too!

Cookie: Wulfe Sh!

Wulfe: Okay.

Mama: Well your going to be a Oni-Chan Josh.

Josh: Huh? What does that mean?

Melody: It means Mama is going to have a Baby! That's so great Mama! How long are you?

Mama: Only a month. So I have eight months left.

Melody: Then Baby torture begins?

Mama: You might be a teenager but I can still beat you for mouthing off.

Melody: It was a joke Mama. *she smiles*

Mama: Its been awhile since we've seen your smile.

Melody: Yeah!

Pixie: A Smile for her little brother or sister.

Kit: A smile that awaits Ikuto to return.

Rin: A smile for Melody's Courage to be strong.

Diva: A Smile for Melody-Chan's Trust in her friends.

Tommy: A Smile for Melody-Chan's Coolness.

Star: And a Smile for Melody-Chan being herself.

Josh: Don't forget me! A Smile for me being my self too!

Wulfe: Yeah and a Smile for Josh-Kun being a Wolf too!

Munkey: Hey! Josh is also a Monkey too!

Mean While………………………….

Ikuto: *Knocks on a door and a Man comes to the door and Ikuto can't sense anyone else* Hello?

Man: Hello how may I help you?

Ikuto: *He looks at the guy and sees a resemblance* I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Man: Huh?

Yoru: Ikuto-Nya! Show him the Lost Key!

Ikuto: *He pulls the Lost Key out and the man becomes Shocked* Are you Tsukiyomi Aruto?

Man: *He closes his eyes the way Ikuto does a lot and he opens his eyes again* Yes I am. And you are the Key Wielder.

Ikuto: huh?

Yoru: Nya? He knows about the Key?

Man: I'm guessing you've found your Locket? If not then there is no possible way you are the Tsukiyomi Ikuto I know.

Ikuto: huh?

Me: What did you all think of the cliff hanger there? Things will heat up in the next chapter! I hope you'll read the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: A New Song and the Return!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5  
"Why Rima-Sempai? Smile Rima-San it's the Best Medicine Plus the Return of Nadeshiko!"

Melody: *Yawns and walks with Rima-Chan* (Great!)

Rima: That's the tenth time you've yawned since you got me from my home Melody-San.

Melody: Sorry! But I found out something last night.

Rima: What?

Melody: Josh-Kun is going to be a Oni-Chan!

Kusu Kusa: What?

Rima: So Obasan is having another Kid?

Melody: Yeah. I was wondering if it would be a girl or boy.

Rima: What do you want?

Melody: I want a little Nee-San!

Rima: What kind of Chara would she have?

Melody: How should I know? I don't think Papa wants someone with another Chara in the house. He freaks out when Mama is talking to Cookie.

Rima: You know when your older and you have one of Ikuto's Kid the kid will be the Baby's Haku.

Melody: *She was finishing her breakfast as they walked and when Rima said that Melody almost choked on the breakfast bar* What? Who said I was having Ikuto's Kid?

Rima: You say that now but when you get right down to it when your older it'll come.

Melody: What about you and Nagihiko?

Rima: *Rima gives Melody-Chan the glare that says 'I will kill you if you say that again' and Melody's Smile disappears* Now let's go or we'll be late. *Melody stops suddenly and Rima does too* Neko-Chan?

Melody: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Rima: *She reaches up to Melody's head and pets her Cat ears* Been awhile since we've seen your cat ears. *Nagihiko, Yaya, Amu, Tadase, Hikaru, Rikka, and Josh join then and sees Rima petting Melody and they all laugh*

Melody: Shut up.

Amu: But Melody-San you look so cute with your Cat ears!

Nagihiko: She's right.

Josh: Picture time! *He grabs Melody's Camera and snaps a picture of Melody with her cat ears*

Rikka: When did Melody-Sempai get ears?

Melody: Huh? Didn't I explain?

Rikka: I don't think so?

Rima: Hmm? I'll explain. Character Change, also known as Chara Change, is a Guardian Character's ability to grant his or her master special abilities and become a certain person that the Guardian Character was born from. Once a person Character Changes, something will appear on their bodies as aspect to the change. Though Character Change can be controlled by Guardian Characters, it has happened that the user can burst into a Character Change on his own when he is exposed to something that provokes his personality. Melody gets ears and a tail when she character Changes with Kit.

Rikka: Wow! *They arrive at school* I'll see you later Melody-Sempai!

Melody: Bye! Today we have to water the flowers so don't be late!

Later………………………….

Hikaru: Oi. Melody-San watch out.

Melody: Huh? *She looks up just as Rikka-Chan trips and the bag of sand she was carrying falls out of her hand and lands on the grass making Dust come out and Melody coughs along with her charas* Thanks for the Warning Hikaru-Kun!

Rima: This is all to crowded. We'll have to pull some sprouts up. *she pulls one up and Rikka-Chan looks at her with shocked eyes*

Rikka: Rima-Sempai it'll Die!

Melody: Rikka-Chan we h--

Rikka: No! We worked so hard to get them to sprout and you pulled it out! *She runs away and Rima stands there holding the Sprout to her side*

Melody: Rima-Chan Hikaru-Kun stay here. *Follows to where Rikka-Chan ran off* Rikka-Chan?

Pixie: She ran off before we could tell her what we were going to do.

Rin: Yeah but Rima-San just stood there like a statue.

Melody: She couldn't have gone far. *She finds Rikka at the Royal Garden* Rikka-Chan?

Rikka: Melody-Sempai why did Rima-Sempai do that?

Melody: We need to make room for the flowers to bloom.

Rikka: But that poor Sprout!

Melody: Rikka-Chan?

Rikka: Huh?

Melody: Do you know why we hold our Meetings here in the Royal Garden?

Rikka: No. Why do you?

Melody: The Royal Garden is a place in where the guardians gather for secret meetings. It looks like a large, castle-shaped greenhouse. It is also where the Guardian Characters' Dollhouse is located. See that house on the table?

Rikka: Yeah?

Melody: Amu's sister Ami begged her parents to find it for the Guardian Characters. Ami first wanted to use it as their playhouse and said that Amu-Chan could bring it here.

Rikka: Melody-Sempai?

Melody: Yeah?

Rikka: I overheard Amu-Sempai and Tadase-Sempai talking and I heard something about Something called Loved Seven Seas Treasure and Elemento Princess what is that about?

Melody: I'll tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone!

Rikka: Okay!

Melody: Well, Loved Seven Seas Treasure is Ikuto's Finale Transformation.

Rikka: How'd he get Loved Seven Seas Treasure then?

Melody: Easy. The Loved part is Kit and Yoru. Seven is Me, Pixie, Rin, Diva, Tommy, Star, and his Father's egg. Seas is his father lost somewhere over seas and the Treasure part comes from me. I'm Ikuto's biggest Treasure.

Rikka: Wow! What's that thing around your neck?

Melody: Oh my cat collar. Ikuto told me to always wear it. In case I was in trouble. He would be by my side. Quicker then a blink of the eye.

Rikka: Wow! So romantic!

Melody: Thanks.

Pixie: Its been awhile since Melody-Chan spoke about Ikuto that way.

Melody: Pixie!

Rikka: But I still don't understand Rima-Sempai.

Melody: Well-- *The Locket feels heavy*

Rin: Melody-Chan there's X-eggs in the Garden with Rima-San!

Melody: Right! Kit I need your Swift moving!

Kit: Right Melody-Chan!

Melody: My Heart Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody appears in the Transformation dimension and Her outfit appears along with her ears, Tail, gloves, and Boots and the Heart on her outfit glimmers in the sun when she lands next to Rikka-Chan* Character Transformation: Cute Kitty…

Rikka: Wow! So that's Kit's Transformation!

Melody: Let's go! *Melody grabs Rikka-Chan and jumps*

Rikka: Wee!

Melody: Oi. Would you stop?

Rikka: No. Look!

Melody: Yeah. *Melody lands in the garden and sees a transformed Rima fending off the X-eggs while having Hikaru-Kun behind her* Rima-San!

Rima: Melody!

Melody: Kit!

Kit: Okay! *Melody jumps after she lets Rikka go and she jumps around and the X-eggs get confused*

Melody: Cat's Eye Shield! *She uses it to block the attack sent from the X-egg* That's it! Cat's Claw! *She throws a giant claw towards the X-eggs*

Nagihiko: Rima-Chan! *Runs up to Rima and sees Melody above fending off the X-eggs*

Rima: She can't hold them much longer. While she's not looking become Nadeshiko. We can do Queen's Waltz.

Nagihiko: Okay. *He pulls his hair back and Rhythm and Temari switch places*

Hikaru: So your not really twins?

Nadeshiko: No not really. But Melody-Chan doesn't know. You girls keep quiet.

Pixie: Roger!

Nadeshiko: Temari let's go!

Temari: Right Nagi.

Nadeshiko: My Heart Unlock! *Light Flashes and her/his outfit appears and the ribbons spread out and her fan appears in her hand and she stands there fully transformed* Character Transformation: Yamato Maihime!

Rima: *Naddy lands next to her* Ready?

Naddy: Yeah Rima-Chan.

Rima: Melody-Chan!

Melody: *Lands on the ground behind them and sees Nadeshiko* Naddy?

Nadeshiko: Hi Melody-San.

Melody: How'd you get here?

Nadeshiko: I'll explain later. Let me and the new Queen's Chair take care of this. Let's go! *Rima and Nadeshiko jump into the air and are back to back* Now!

Rima: Beauty.

Nadeshiko: Charming.

Both: Queen's Waltz!

Melody: Huh?

Kit: That's the same move we saw Nagihiko and Rima-Chan do when they worked together.

Melody: Yeah. (How can Naddy transform?)

A Few Minutes Later………………………..

Melody: Explain Now Naddy!

Nadeshiko: Your still very persistent.

Rima: I'll leave this to you Nagi.

Melody: huh?

Nadeshiko: Melody-Chan?

Melody: Yeah?

Nadeshiko: I'm not who I look like. I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm not twins I'm just a two personality.

Melody: Like me and Thomas?

Nagihiko: Exactly. *He pulls down his hair and Rhythm and Temari float next to him* I promised didn't I?

Melody: What?

Nagihiko: That when I returned I'd show you my real self. With both my Charas.

Melody: Naddy? I mean Nagi… Thanks! I'm glad that I always had Naddy with me! *She hugs Nagi who pats her back*

Nagihiko: Now back to that subject you told me about before I left. Have you found yourself the person you really love?

Melody: huh? You should know Nagi!

Nagihiko: I know Melody-Chan. Sorry I lied to you.

Melody: Its okay! At least I had my friend with me.

Hikaru: Rikka-Chan you miss understood earlier. Rima-Sempai wasn't removing the sprout so it could die she was doing it to place it into a pot. *He points at a group of pots with the sprouts in them and Rikka-Chan looks at Rima with a Sorry look on her face and she walks over Rima*

Rikka: Rima-Sempai?

Rima: *Looks at Rikka* I know. I should have told you what I was doing.

Rikka: I'm really sorry Rima-Sempai! *Hugs Rima-Chan with tears in her eyes and Rima returns the hug with gentleness*

Rima: Its okay Rikka-Chan.

Nagihiko: Those two are friends again.

Melody: Yeah. (I'm glad they are happy again because its my turn to be happy. Ikuto loves me and I'm positive he'll come home.)

Rin: Melody-Chan?

Melody: Huh? Yeah what is it Rin?

Rin: You have to keep your courage up and believe in your would-be self that Ikuto will come home.

Melody: Yeah. *Smiles and her Charas float next to her and the picture freezes with Melody Smiling with all the Charas, Nagi, Rima, Hikaru, and Rikka*

Me: What did you all think of the cliff hanger there? Things will heat up in the next chapter! I hope you'll read the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8: Bond Blaze Shoot friendship!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6  
"The new Song Sang only by Utau and the Surprise for Melody-Chan!"

Melody: *Reads a text from Utau aloud* "I need to tell you something come to the studio when you read this message. ~Utau." Come on girls we are heading to the Studio Mama!

Mama: Okay!

Later….

Utau: Here. *Hands Melody a Letter*

Melody: What is this?

Utau: Open it and Find out. *Melody opens the Letter and finds eight tickets*

Melody: Tickets for the concert?

Utau: Your not singing this song its just me. I invited Kukai already the eighth one is for you.

Melody: Why me?

Utau: Because the song is mostly my favor for you.

Melody: What's the song called?

Utau: Glorious Sunshine. And if you come I'm sure you'll be in for a surprise.

Melody: Huh?

Kit: What does she mean by that?

Pixie: I wish I knew.

Melody: Me too. I'll be there Utau thanks.

Utau: Don't Mention it Melody.

Later…...

Melody: *The Door opens and Rikka-Chan stands there* Hey Rikka-Chan.

Rikka: Melody-Sempai? What are you doing here?

Melody: I got tickets for Utau's new Concert and I know you're a fan so I wanted to invite you.

Rikka: Cool! Oh! By the way Melody-Sempai look! *Holds out an Egg*

Melody: Eh?

Pixie: Your Guardian Egg!

Kit: It was finally Born!

Rin: And its so pretty too.

Diva: A Sun makes it look very Artistic.

Tommy: And the bright Colors makes it look great too!

Star: Plus there is a strong light coming from it telling that it'll be a great Chara.

Rikka: you think so?

Star: I know so!

Melody: The Concert isn't for another two hours so I'll meet you at the Concert hall okay?

Rikka: Okay Melody-Sempai!

Later…..

Melody: Hey Jerks. *Passes the Guards and they let her walk right in and when she gets to the elevator she presses the button for Hikaru's Office and when the elevator opens she walks to the door and knocks*

Voice: Come in. *Melody Peeps her head in and Hikaru's face seems to perk up a bit*

Melody: Hey Hikaru-Kun.

Hikaru: Melody-San?

Melody: Have you heard about Utau's new Concert?

Hikaru: Yeah why?

Melody: Well she gave me a ticket for all the Guardians including the Assistants. Are you free in *Looks at her Watch on her Hand* an hour?

Hikaru: Yeah I guess I'll be there. *Melody-Chan hands him the Ticket*

Melody: Good I'll see you later I have to get the tickets to the others quick!

Later…

Rima: A Concert? Sure let me ask Mama. *She disappears into the house and returns with a smile* Mama said yes but you have to stay with me the whole time.

Melody: Okay! *She hands Rima the Ticket and Rima grabs her jacket and follows after Melody closing the door behind her*

Later…..

Nagi: Sure I can come.

Melody: Great!

Rima: Hmm. Why'd you come here next?

Melody: Easy because he was closest. Next is Yaya then Amu and Tadase I told Josh to meet us at the Concert hall already so he's coming.

Nagi: I'm heading out with Melody-Chan and Rima-Chan. *Follows after the two girls*

Later….

Yaya: Utau-Chi is having a concert? Mama can I go?

Yaya-Chan's Mama: I don't see why not. Go have fun Yaya.

Yaya: Yeah!

Melody: Come on then. We only have a few minutes left to get Amu and Tadase!

Later…

Amu: I'm in! Uh? *She looks down to see Ami with a sad look on her face*

Melody: Ami-Chan how about you get your jacket and come too I'm sure Hoshino Utau would love to have her biggest fan at her concert.

Ami: Ami-Chan go too!

Amu: Mama?

Amu-San's Mama: Okay but don't leave Amu okay Ami?

Ami: Right!

Later…

Tadase: Sure I can go. *Grabs his Coat and follows the girls and they arrive at the Concert to see Rikka-Chan, Hikaru-Kun, and Josh-Kun waiting for them and everyone flashes their Tickets and the guy on Guard duty looks down at Ami who is the only one not flashing a Ticket*

Melody: This ticket is Ami-Chan's. You know who I am Joe.

Guard: Right *Whispers* Mac-Chan. You all can go on through. *everyone heads inside and sees Kukai and surprising Kairi waiting for them and it isn't long until Utau comes on stage and the song begins*

On stage….

Utau: *Smiles down at Melody and the Guardians who give her a thumbs up and the song stops for a second and Utau says something* This is for a very good friend of mine and is for all my fans. When I puzzled about this song I remembered the love between the other two members of my band and I thought of this song all for them. To surprise my Friend I have a big surprise which she'll realize what it is by the end of this song. Enjoy. *The song begins again and Utau closes her eyes* The sun shines down upon you, come on, let's live. *what sounds like a Violin join in with her and she continues to sing* That's right, in all honesty, I want you to smile and have fun. Happiness, I want you to experience a kind of Dazzling Happiness. You have to dream, so don't let anyone take it from you. Take a deep Breath; I want you to tell me all about it right now, I want you to reach out and grab that dream, but I know you need to be patient. Show me a smile that's as amazing as the sun! *Utau open her eyes and Holds a Hand out to Melody-Chan who takes it with a smile and Utau points to where Sanjou-San is and Melody runs over to Sanjou-San with a blush on her face and Sanjou-San pushes Melody behind the Curtain and hands her the disguise and Melody quickly puts it on*

Melody: What do I do?

Sanjou-San: Just follow Utau-Chan and pull Fans up on stage and be a back up singer for this part. *Points to the lyrics and Melody sees the Glorious Smile part and she nods her head and she runs out from behind the curtain and the light follows her* Go Utau-Chan and Mac-Chan!

Utau: When a building seems to be swallowed in a shadow of another, you mustn't be afraid to look around to the other side, and see the future in your sight. Let's take Flight! *Melody and Utau pull up some girls in the audience and some how two of them end up being two of their friends: Rikka and Ami-Chan* You are deeply damaged, you've cried and cried, and have gotten tired.

Ami: *She waves to Amu-Chan and the others and begins to sing along but isn't heard over the sound of the Violin and Utau Singing* La, La, La!

Utau: But you can't sleep, *stands back to back with Melody who pretends to sing along* not anymore. Its frustrating seeing you all alone, I want you to love and I want you to be loved. *With that she spins around and turns off her microphone and spins into the Darkness of Behind the stage and the sound of a Violin fades away and Utau returns spinning with an in Disguise Ikuto and Melody has her eyes closed so she doesn't see and Ikuto plays his Violin again* Make even those long nights Fruitful. Doing things, like talking about someone behind their back, eventually it becomes something trivial; as you lose your confidence, lose yourself, and just run away. Don't let it get to you! Seize the day!

Melody and Utau: Glorious Sunshine! The Sun shines down upon you; come on, lets live! *Utau pushes Melody and Ikuto behind the Curtains and Melody realizes who the boy is who Utau pushed with her and Ikuto stops playing his Violin*

Utau: Go and give a kiss that could even make a goddess jealous. That's a heart pound and beautiful happiness. You, certainly, are a person who has traveled firmly through the light found deep within their heart. So surely you can find the true meaning of that Radiance. Let's sing a song that can rival even the sun's rapture! *Just as the song ends Ikuto takes the advise from the song and leans down towards Melody and Kisses her and surprisingly she kisses back but when the song fully ends he pulls back*

Melody: Ikuto.

Ikuto: I'm back.

Melody: *Shakes her head* No your home. *Hugs him and he hugs her back and while they stand behind the curtain Rikka-Chan, Ami-Chan and the other Fans stand there with Utau as Glitter for effects falls over them and Melody and Ikuto run out there and both of them stand on one side of the Girls and Ikuto takes Utau's hand while Melody takes Ami-Chan's who stands next to her and before Melody forgets she passes her camera down to Kukai who takes a Picture of them and they all Bow and Utau and Melody help the Fans down and they join Ikuto behind the Curtain*

Utau: So did you find out what I meant?

Melody: Yes and you could have told me he was back!

Utau: It was a surprise. By the way you didn't read the ticket did you?

Melody: I read it why?

Utau: Because we have one song left. A Debut. For Melody-Chan, Ikuto-Kun, and myself. Mac and Shoji aren't here.

Melody: Huh? You don't mean?

Utau: Your Mama has agreed to it. You can still go to school sometimes but you'll officially be a singer. Ikuto the song is the one I had you pick up from Lulu's did you memorize it?

Ikuto: Considering it's the song you and Melody sang when we met when we were younger I knew it by heart.

Melody: Wait you don't mean Yume no Tsubomi do you?

Utau: The first song we sang when we met. Some how you knew the song and joined in.

Melody: Okay I'm ready to hang up my hat.

Ikuto: Me too. *Smiles down at Melody* I never did like wearing a hat anyway it covered my ears.

Melody: Ikuto you first. Shoji always takes the stage first.

Ikuto: I know. *Heads out onto the Stage*

Melody: Mac-Chan's turn. Star this will be our last time being Mac but you can still help me right?

Star: Of course Melody-Chan!

Melody: Then let's go. *Star nods her head*

Star: From a Girl who can't sing to a girl who can: Character change! *Melody's Microphone Hair clips appears in her hair and Melody walks out on stage hooking the Microphone on her ear*

Melody: Hey everyone! How'd you enjoy our first performance? *The Fans Scream Wildly* Okay I know Utau said I wasn't singing that song but she didn't say I wasn't singing at all tonight! But this time Shoji and I are going to reveal the truth. I don't mean the truth of us dating since you already know that. But we are going to reveal our real selves.

Amu: Finally.

Rima: Took her long enough.

Melody: *Takes her hat off and throws it towards backstage and she waves to everyone* Higurashi Melody-Chan!

Girls: Wow!

Josh: Oh boy.

Ami: I knew Melody-Chan was Mac-Chan Josh-Kun doesn't have any sisters besides Melody.

Josh: Though I might get a little sister or brother soon.

Ami: cool!

Melody: Shoji your turn. *Ikuto smiles at Melody and making all the girls in the audience except those who know him scream he throws his hat off towards Backstage*

Ikuto: Happy?

Melody: Yeah. *She smiles at him* Ready Utau?

Utau: Yeah! This is our Debut as Utau and the Crew!

Melody: Enjoy our Debut song Yume no Tsubomi!

Ami: That's the song Utau-Chan sang when she became that pretty angel!

Amu: Yeah.

Melody: *Clears her Throat* And we'd like our biggest Smallest Fan Hinamori Ami-Chan to come up here with us!

Ami: huh? *Amu lifts her up and Melody Helps her onto the stage and turns to Microphone towards her* Hi! I want to be just like my big Neesan, Melody-Chan, and Utau-Chan!

Utau: *Smiles down at Ami and Ikuto holds up his Violin and Utau and Melody Nod and get ready and Ikuto begins to play* The Bud or our Dreams Blooms. *Thinks of all the good and bad times she has had* (Everything has added up to now because Melody-Chan and I finally became friends.)

Melody: In the Dazzling Blue Sky. *Thinks of how Melody and Utau started* (Utau… Ever since the last fight we had we've became friends and now its time we reach to all our fans together!)

Utau: Spreading out inside my heart is a gentle fragrance. *Spins around the stage and so does Melody and when they come together they Smile at each other and Continue to sing Back to back*

Both: *Melody looks over at Ikuto who has his eyes shut and is listening to the girls sing while he focuses on playing his Violin* I can hear it the rhythm of love. Listen to the season's love song.

Melody: *Melody Spins over towards Ikuto and Closes her eyes and sings the next part* I love you and want to support you.

Utau: *Reaches out her hand to Kukai as Melody sings it and while having a hold of her hand he climbs onto the stage and helps the others up and the Guardians and their Assistants except Hikaru sing on stage together* Can you hear my voice across the world?

Rima: *Melody-Chan puts the Microphone in front of Rima who gives her a glare but sings the Part* Being Shy.

Amu: *Utau puts the Microphone in front of her and she does the same as Rima* You look down. *Utau winks at Amu and Melody does too and Utau place the microphone in front of Tadase while Melody puts it front of Nagihiko and both boys Blush but sing the part*

Both Boys: *In Unison* Catching my eyes and taking that steps.

Melody: *She turns and smiles at Rima who continues to glare at her but turns her angry frown into a happy smile* Give it up for our friends! Most of you who go to Our school know them as the Guardians but to me they are the best friends a girl could ever ask for! *Ikuto stops playing his Violin and opens his eyes and his eyes meet with an older Male's Gaze and the male nods his head and Ikuto looks over at Melody when the Male does*

Ikuto: (My Locket is Melody and always will be no matter what.) *Joins the Guardians, Utau, Kukai, and Melody and he places a hand on protective hand on Melody's Shoulder that nobody notices not even Melody*

Melody: And soon added to the Guardians is Rikka-Chan!

Rima: Huh?

Rikka: I'll explain later!

Melody: (We don't have to worry about the Guardians losing their ends are what keeps us strong. As long as the Guardians have friends then they'll also have hidden strength.) *The Picture freezes*

Me: Next chapter coming soon! I really hope its not getting boring because I worked so hard on this! I love this story! Mostly because its made by me but that's not just it. I want to share my stories with everyone!

Rima: Your doing a weird job though.

Me: Rima-Chan shut it!

Nagi: Its okay Maddie-Chan.

Me: Thanks Nagi! Your the best!

Melody: Melody doesn't own just so you guys remember.

Ikuto: The rest of the endings will be just like this one just so you know.

Amu: See you soon everyone!

Rikka: That's all folks!


	9. Chapter 9: Utau and Melody's Friendship!

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7  
"Bond Blaze Shoot? Nagi and Melody's True Friendship!"

A Few Months Later…

Melody: *Looks through the Scrapbook and places the newest pictures in as Ikuto sits on the end of her bed watching her* This pass few years has been fun. But Its coming to an end soon. Well for the older Guardians.

Ikuto: what do you mean?

Melody: *Looks up at him* I'm advancing to a year ahead of Kukai.

Ikuto: Why?

Melody: Well I am Three year older then him and I'm younger then Utau.

Ikuto: So you're a Freshman in High School?

Melody: Yes.

Ikuto: So I'll be seeing you a lot more than?

Melody: What do you mean?

Ikuto: I'm going back to school. I know I'm a Senior now but High school mixes up the classes we might get a few classes together.

Melody: Yeah maybe. But I asked Amakawa-Sensei if I can come visit like Tutor the kids and look after Rikka-Chan, Yaya-Chan, and Hikaru-Kun.

Ikuto: Good thinking. Are they going to be able to succeed as the new Guardians?

Melody: They have the new Guardians to look forward to. And as the one and only Spade's Chair its my job to make sure they unlock their hearts.

Mama: *Yells from Downstairs* Melody-Chan Ikuto-Kun can you come here and Melody-Chan bring Jamie-Chan down when you come.

Ikuto: Jamie-Chan?

Melody: My new little Nee-San! You didn't notice mama being all big? *Ikuto looks at her confused* Oh yeah that's right you've been busy with your dad.

Ikuto: Huh?

Melody: Nothing doesn't get pass me Ikuto. What is he like?

Ikuto: Like me.

Melody: You mean to say your like him. I'll see you downstairs. *Ikuto heads downstairs while Melody heads to her mom and dad's room and picks up a little baby girl who giggles at her Charas* So cute Jamie-Chan! *Smiles at the little baby in her arms who is trying to reach for Pixie and the other five*

Baby: *Jamie* Nee-San!

Melody: Huh? Mama! *Rushes down the stairs and Mama sees her* Jamie-Chan said Nee-San!

Mama: She did?

Melody: I heard her clearly!

Pixie: Jamie-Chan said her first word and it just happened to be Nee-San.

Jamie: Nee-San! *Looks over at Ikuto who stands behind Melody and Mama* O- Oni-Chan!

Melody: Huh? (Did Jamie just call Ikuto Oni-Chan?)

Mama: So cute! Jamie-Chan thinks Ikuto-Kun is her big Oni-Chan!

Josh: He might be sooner or later.

Melody: *Glares at Josh but blushes at the same time* Josh!

Josh: It was a joke Nee-San.

Melody: now that I think about Nee-Chan was Josh's First words too.

Josh: But I was cuter then Jamie-Nee-San.

Melody: No I think Jamie-Chan is cuter. Huh? *Her Cell phone Vibrates and she answers it* Hello? *Hands Jamie-Chan to Mama*

Rima: *On the Phone* Melody-San meet me at the Park Mama and Papa had a fight.

Melody: Be right there! I'll call Nagi he can help in a time like this.

Rima: Okay… But don't bring Ikuto I don't feel comfortable with your boyfriend listening to my problems.

Melody: Right. *Hangs up* Come on Ikuto Rima needs me at the Park.

Ikuto: Okay. *They head for the door and Ikuto closes it behind him* Melody-Chan after you go talk to your friend. Meet me at my house. I'll let you meet Dad.

Melody: Huh? Okay… *Ikuto leans down and Kisses Melody on the cheek and she smiles then Ikuto jumps and Melody heads towards the park*

Later…

Rima: I'm glad you came to cheer me up. You're the best Melody-Chan!

Melody: Smile all the time Rima-Chan that's what makes you the Rima I like.

Rima: Okay.

Melody: See you tomorrow then Rima-Chan! *Waves after she runs a few steps and smiles as well*

Rima: Bye. *Watches Melody run away and Disappear*

Kusu Kusa: She's always there for you Rima-Chan!

Rima: Yeah like a good friend should be.

Mean while…...

Ikuto: *Sees Melody run up to him* Oh hey you made it.

Melody: Sorry Rima-Chan had a big problem.

Ikuto: At least you got here. Come on. *He takes her hand and they walk together to his home*

A Few Minutes Later…

Melody: *Ikuto leads her inside the house and she sees Utau who walks over to her* Hey Utau.

Utau: Ikuto finally brought you home!

Melody: What does that mean?

Utau: Nothing it was a joke.

Kukai: *Pops up from on the couch* Hey Melody-Chan What's up?

Melody: Kukai-Sempai?

Utau: Dad's doing.

Melody: *Looks at her confused* strange.

Utau: Yeah. But Ikuto just offered to bring you over. I was forced to bring Kukai home.

Melody: *Smiles and Giggles* He, He.

Pixie: Iru what's Utau's and Ikuto's Dad like?

Iru: Exactly like Ikuto.

Melody: huh? *On cue a guy that looks exactly like Ikuto walks in and smiles when he sees her* (He does look like Ikuto!)

Guy: You must be Melody-Chan! Ikuto-Kun told me all about you! *Aruto*

Melody: Hmm? *Looks over at Ikuto who joined Kukai at the couch* Yes. *Bows traditionally*

Aruto: No need to be formal. Your part of the family! Call me Dad if you'd like. *Smiles then walks over to Ikuto*

Utau: Come on let's go help Mama with dinner.

Melody: Okay! *She follows Utau to the kitchen to find their mom cooking away* Wow!

Lady: Hi you must Melody-Chan. I'm Souka Utau-Chan's and Ikuto-Kun's Mother. *Souka*

Melody: Hello.

Souka: Why don't you two start on Dessert. I'm almost finished with the Dinner.

Melody: Sure I love to cook.

Pixie: Cooking is the only thing Melody-Chan is good at.

Souka: Huh? Did you heard something?

Melody: No I didn't! (I'm guessing she can't see Pixie since she's an Adult.)

Mean while in the other room…..

Aruto: You got yourself a cute girl Ikuto-Kun.

Ikuto: Yeah I guess I did. She actually loves me too. Unlike all the girls Utau chased away.

Kukai: She only did that because she knew they weren't the girl for you.

Ikuto: I realize that now.

Aruto: So she's your Locket?

Ikuto: Yeah. A cute one too.

Aruto: Her mother would be proud that she found her key. And it just so happened to be my son Ikuto

Ikuto: *Waves his dad away while him and Kukai watch the game* (It was fate we met again. I love Melody. Always did and Always will forever.)

Melody: Boys-

Utau: Come and-

Souko: Get it! *Melody and Utau laugh with Souko*

Kukai: Smells good!

Melody: *Utau sits next to Kukai on the Right side of the table and Ikuto and Melody sit on the left while Ikuto's Dad and Mom take the two end sides* (Ikuto's family is cool. He also has a cool dad who looks a lot like him. His mom is so pretty too. I can see why she married Hikaru's Grandpa. Or should I say my real Papa.) *Smiles as everyone begins to eat*

Later…

Ikuto: *Walks with Melody to her house* So?

Melody: So what Ikuto?

Ikuto: How did you like my dad and Mom?

Melody: Your mom is quite the cook and your dad looks just like you.

Ikuto: You mean to say I look like him?

Melody: No he looks like you.

Ikuto: Okay?

Melody: Yeah.

Ikuto: Cool. Melody?

Melody: Yeah?

Ikuto: Do you miss your mom?

Melody: Now that you mention it I guess I do. All girls usually grow up with their mom around. But I guess not with me. If I could ever see Mama like If she ever came back I guess I'd want to tell her how much I needed her. Today seeing that you got your dad back made me kinda happy. But when your mom smiled at me I didn't see sadness I saw happiness. She was happy she had the man she loves back with her. I guess I understood seeing the only man I love came back to me a few months ago. Though he could try to hang around more. *Surprising her he grabs her arm and pulls her to him* Ikuto?

Ikuto: Sorry. I guess I made you feel sad?

Melody: No I understood after Utau told me.

Ikuto: Oh. Can I make it up to you?

Melody: Huh? *Surprising her again he turns her so she's facing her and he leans down and kisses her and she kisses him back and when he pulls away he smiles down at her* I forgive you.

Ikuto: I thought so. *They walk on with Ikuto still holding her and they walk pass a group of guys who start to follow them and when they finally confront them some are in front of them while others are behind them* Can we help you gentlemen?

Guy: The girl she's cute. Can we have some of her?

Ikuto: *Glares at him and grips Melody's Waist harder making her wince a bit* Sorry she's not for sale.

Guy 2: That sucks. I guess we'll just have to take her by force.

Melody: *Looks up at Ikuto and Winks* (Let's fool these Losers.) *He understands and lets go of Melody*

Guy 3: Smart guy.

Melody: Excuse me for a second boys while I change into something more comfortable. Pixie!

Pixie: Right!

Melody: *Whispers* My Heart, Unlock! *She is surrounded by light that blinds the guys and her outfit appears along with everything else and she winks and the light starts to fade away and she whispers again* Character Transformation: Lovely Dancer.

Guy 4: Whoa! What happened some kind of magic?

Melody: Nope just a bit of unlocking my heart! *Spins on her heel and her baton appears and she smiles and Ikuto jumps leaving her I the middle of the guys* Elemento Baton: Wind Tornado! *She spins it faster and it makes a tornado which throws the guys away from her and Ikuto lands next to her and by then she's back to normal* Goodnight Gentlemen.

Guy: What hit us?

The Next Day….

Rikka: Look Melody-Sempai!

Melody: Your egg is getting really warm Rikka-Chan!

Rikka: Yeah all because of you and everyone else!

Melody: Yeah. Huh?

Pixie: Melody-Chan!

Ran: Amu-Chan!

Amu: What is it?

Kukai: Yo what's up?

Melody: Hey Kukai there's an X-egg somewhere.

Nagi: How about we do the Guardian Five thing Kukai was telling me about?

Melody: Guardian Six!

Nagi: Oops. Sorry I meant Guardian Six.

Tadase: Let's go then.

Amu: Right!

Melody: Yeah!

Rima: Hmm.

Yaya: I'm in!

Melody: Then let's go! *They follow after the Guardian Charas and they stop when they see it* Now Everyone!

Guardians: My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and everyone's outfits and other things appear* Character transformation:

Tadase: Platinum Royal!

Rima: Clown Drop!

Nagi: Beat Jumper!

Yaya: Dear Baby!

Amu: Amuleto Hearto!

Melody: Elemento Tomboy!

Kukai: Go!

Guardians: Together we are: Guardian Six! *Melody stands in front of the other five with Nagihiko on her right and Rima on her left then Amu, Yaya, and Tadase bringing up the rear*

Melody: Rikka-Chan!

Rikka: Right! *Listens closely to the X-egg but Melody has X-energy thrown at her* Melody-Sempai!

Melody: Ah! *Is hit and thrown a few feet but is stopped quickly by Ikuto* Ikuto.

Ikuto: You called?

Melody: Not really but it would of helped.

Ikuto: Come on Melody.

Melody: Right. *Stands up straight and she looks over at Nagihiko who nods*

Rikka: Basketball? Melody-Sempai it failed at Basketball! Its okay to fail once or twice but as long as you keep trying that's what really counts!

Melody: *The egg starts to crack and an X-Character calls more X-eggs that become X-Characters too and they have little numbers on them and some X-eggs form a Hoop* Basketball? Shall we Nagi?

Nagi: Sure! *His basketball appears*

Melody: *Her Basketball appears too* Let's play!

X-Character: Useless!

Melody: Nagi catch! *Throws the ball to him to dunk it which he does* Point one!

X-Character: Useless!

Melody: *Winks at Nagi* Ready?

Nagi: Right! *He Dribbles the ball and passes it to Melody who dunks it* Point two!

Melody: Last one! Its okay If you fail at something. You just have to try again! I've failed so many times but I always rely on my friends to be there to cheer me up and help me get up and try again! That's what Kukai taught me and what I taught Nagi! Its true for everyone!

Nagi: Yeah if you fail get up and try again. You have to believe in your would-be self!

Melody: Nagi! *She twirls the ball on her finger*

Nagi: Right!

Melody: Quick and strong. *Nagi joins in when she says strong*

Both: We work together and believe in ourselves. Together we can find the peace of Sports! *Melody holds the ball in her hands and both jump and come down with a ball in each hand* Bond Blaze Shoot!

Ikuto: Wow.

Tadase: The Jack and Spade have realized their true friendship.

Rima: Huh?

Tadase: I'll explain later…

Later…

Tadase: Okay Ikuto-Oni-Chan and Melody-Chan are able to use a lot of combinations. So are Amu-Chan and Melody-Chan. The School President said one by one Melody-Chan will find her true friendship with all of us. One by one we will be able to do a combination with Melody-Chan.

Josh: I can do a combination with Nee-San too.

Melody: yeah he can.

Nagi: Now me so who's next?

Melody: I don't know?

Josh: But it seems to be happening when Melody-Chan in Transformation with one of the girls that is much like them. With me Nee-San was Cute Kitty. Ikuto-Oni-Chan it was Mountain Lion Female Leader.

Amu: With me she was Elemento Star lighter.

Melody: yeah I was and with Nagi just now I was Elemento Tomboy.

Ikuto: What does that have to do with anything?

Tadase: That means she has used three of her six transformations. She's used Loving Full mode and normal mode. She's used Singing. And now Tomboy.

Melody: So that was four of the people.

Tadase: That means Rima-Chan, Yaya-Chan, and I could be next.

Melody: Don't forget Kukai and Utau!

Tadase: Yes them too. Now that you mention it you might transform with Eru again.

Melody: Or Iru.

Tadase: True.

Melody: So let's all look forward to it!

Rikka: Melody-Sempai?

Melody: Yes?

Rikka: *She holds her egg up and she smiles* I want to more calm and I'm sure my Guardian Egg will hatch soon! *On Cue her Egg rises out of her hands and starts to crack* Huh?

Melody: her Guardian Egg is hatching?

Pixie: I wonder what type of Chara will come out!

Kit: Its so amazing!

Rin: Yeah!

Diva: wow!

Tommy: Whoa!

Star: Beautiful.

Girl: *Hatches from egg and smiles at everyone and turns to Rikka* Hi my name is Hotaru nice to finally meet you Rikka-Chan.

Rikka: wow!

Melody: Its totally different then her personality.

Pixie: That's the point Melody-Chan.

Ikuto: *Turns and walks down the stairs* I'm leaving.

Melody: *Grabs her bag and follows after him but stops and turns to smile at everyone* Great job Rikka-Chan. Bye everyone. *Follows after Ikuto* Ikuto wait up! (A new Guardian Chara and a new adventure awaits!)

Whew Long chapter! By the way I know everyone who likes my story will be sad but the next chapter will be the finale chapter.

Melody: But what about me?

Maddie: Easy! If I ever get it started My new Meluto (Melody and Ikuto's couple name came up with it myself!) story "Together Forever" will hit in July just before I go back to school. You see I have summer school since I was thinking up Ideas for the new story so I had to cancel the rest of this story. Don't worry! The Next chapter will give you a first look at the first Chapter for Together forever! Maybe the Tenth chapter will be the Preview. I'm still making up my mind. Melody are you ready to transform with someone elses Chara?

Melody: Eh? Who's?

Maddie: Its a secret silly I can't give away the last chapter but it'll be exciting so please if you have any ideas for Together forever please tell me. Anyway its pasted Midnight and I have a hangout with my friend Alex tomorrow please leave me a few reviews! You won't regret it! *Blows Anime Kisses to readers even if they are girls* I already have tons of readers! That surprised me!

Melody: But your friend FullofFriends1996 has very few if it is my first tale.

Maddie: That reminds me! Please look for Shugo Chara Generations by FullofFriends1996 that is my sisters account and I kind of run it for her. To surprise you she's really my twin sister! She's really named Allison but its Alli for short. I'm Madelynne but its Maddie for short our parents are weird. I'm the goth side while she's the cute guy magnet. I have sister problems. Night my Readers! I'll update soon!


	10. Chapter 10:Together Forever:My Real Self

Me: I've Always been a big fan of Shugo chara and i was inspired to write my own story so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8  
"Forever Guide Us! Guiding Dance? The Friendship of Melody and Utau? That's Five people!"

Melody: *Wakes up and feels warm arms around her and breath on the back on her neck* Morning.

Ikuto: I was wondering when you'd wake up.

Melody: I'm awake now. *Sits up and stretches cracking her elbows and back and she feels Ikuto scratching her back* That feels good. *Her Ears and Tail appear and she leans into Ikuto's hand he sits up putting his arms around her again* Cute real cute Ikuto.

Ikuto: What I love when your ears and tail pop out. You are my kitten after all.

Melody: Boo. *Ikuto smirks into Melody's neck* Stop that Ikuto! That tickles! *Ikuto begins to tickle Melody* Please! *Giggles and The door cracks open revealing a crawling Jamie* Huh? Jamie-Chan!

Jamie: Nee-San and Oni-Chan! *Crawls into them and Melody picks her up and holds her up above her head and Ikuto smiles up at Jamie-Chan who giggles down at them*

Melody: She's so cute!

Ikuto: Yeah.

Star: Melody-Chan. Utau is calling. *Melody places Jamie in her lap and answers the phone* Hello?

Utau: *On the Phone* Hurry up and get over here we have practice!

Melody: Hai! Hai! Ikuto and I will be on our way. *she hangs up and stands up carrying Jamie with her* Come on Ikuto we have practice.

Ikuto: I'm coming. *They walk downstairs to find the Kitchen and Living room Vacant* Where's your Family?

Melody: I don't Know? *Sees a note on the counter* "Dear Melody-Chan and Ikuto-Kun, Papa Josh and I have gone out for the day. We wanted you two do some bonding with Jamie-Chan so please watch her. I know you have to go to work but please take her with you she might just sleep most of the time. Be back around Dinner time! Love, Papa, Mama, and Josh." Jamie-Chan your sticking with us today!

Jamie: *Giggles in Ikuto's arms* Yay!

Melody: *Gets Jamie's Stroller and her dipper bag and takes Jamie-Chan from Ikuto and puts Jamie-Chan into the Stroller and straps her in then pushes the door open and they head out the door and Ikuto closes and locks the door behind them* Let's go!

Later…

Utau: What the heck?

Melody: Mama left me with Jamie-Chan and used the excuse that we need some sister bonding. So I'm stuck with Jamie-Chan until Dinner.

Sanjou: *Gets one look of Jamie and goes crazy* She's so Cute!

Melody: I know right!

Kukai: Your little Nee-san is small and cute Melody-Chan.

Melody: Thanks! Eh. Kukai can you watch her while Utau and I practice?

Kukai: Sure. Huh? Uh oh!

Melody: What?

Lady: Hello I'm for the Teen Music Magazine and I was wondering if I could get a Interview with you three. Seeing you three are the hottest band in Japan.

Melody: *Looks over at Utau who simply closes her eyes and nods her head and Sanjou nods her head too and Ikuto just stands there* Sure.

Lady: How about you first then?

Melody: Sure I guess. *the Lady smiles and Melody motions to the table* Why don't we have the interview at the table?

Lady: Okay. *They sit down and Kukai sits next to Utau and hands Melody Jamie-Chan and Ikuto takes the seat on Melody's Right and Sanjou-Can stands behind Utau* First off who's the adorable little one on your lap?

Melody: My baby Nee-San Higurashi Jamie-Chan!

Lady: She sure is cute.

Melody: Yeah I don't always bring her to work but Mama and Papa went out for the day so I had to watch Jamie-Chan.

Lady: Interesting. Now you told another Magazine group that you and Utau have known each other for a long time when did you two really meet?

Melody: Uh? When we were little. I was shopping with Mama and Papa and I wondered off, I found myself in the park and I heard such a sweet song and I followed it as I got closer I heard the sound of a Violin. The sound was so sweet and the tune I knew so well. When I finally got to it I saw Utau, Ikuto, and my guardian Friend Tadase there listening to Ikuto's Violin and Utau started singing and was kind of interrupted by me. That was the first time we met and I wanted to be able to sing like her. When I moved here we met again and I realized she wasn't quite the same little girl I met when we were kids and I helped her find her true self and ever since we've been the best of friends. Mostly sisters if you want to call us that.

Lady: So What about you and Ikuto?

Melody: Like I said Ikuto was playing the Violin and it was kind of love at first sight. *Smiles* I found my true self too and I helped him too. And we've been together ever since. *Under the table Ikuto takes her hand*

Lady: Now what about your Guardian friends. You said you met them at different times after you met Utau, Ikuto and your friend Tadase. Can you tell how you met them all?

Melody: Sure. Well our Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima I helped her from getting kidnapped. The people trying to kidnap her weren't so tough at all! They had heard of a girl with Black hair protecting kids on the streets and when I said my name the took off running. Scared out of their wits! When she became a guardian she looked up to me to help her out and everyday in the mornings I go pick her up and we walk to school together. So her parents don't have to drive her. They trust me to be there to help their daughter.

Lady: And Boy with Purplish hair?

Melody: You must mean Nagihiko. I met him at the Basketball court in the park. At the time him and his sister were kinda the same person. They did everything together. But Nadeshiko didn't like basketball much so I cheered Nagihiko on. I still to in fact. I call Nagihiko Nagi since I was the one who gave him the nickname Nagi when we were kids. I was glad when he became the Jack's Chair.

Lady: Interesting! How about the little Girl who seems like she's always excited?

Melody: That's Yaya. She's the Baby of the guardians. She always makes me laugh. I met her when she was just a walker. She got lost from her Mama and Papa and I was passing by when I saw a little Baby crying. Mama and Papa went to look for her Parents while I sat on the bench she fell asleep laying on my lap while we waited and she woke up just as her parents came. She said her first words I guess to me.

Lady: What was it she said?

Melody: Melody-Chi… Thank you so much for helping me find Mama and Papa.

Lady: she said a whole sentence?

Melody: Yeah. I just smiled at her as her Mama, Papa, and Her left. I even waved. Saying I'll meet you again one day and I did.

Lady: Awe! That's so cute! What about the handsome boy sitting next to Utau?

Kukai: Souma Kukai is my name.

Lady: Okay When did you two meet?

Melody: *Smiles at the Lady after her and Kukai exchange a smile* On the day my Mama was giving birth to me.

Lady: Huh?

Melody: Mama had gone into labor with me at the store him and his brother were shopping at and his brother helped my mom to the Hospital. He had to go along and Mama invited Kukai in the Back and that's kinda where we first met.

Lady: But you look older then a first year Jr. High Student. You don't even look like a Second year either.

Melody: I don't quite understand it either.

Lady: Oh okay. Utau in your opinion what type of friend is Melody-Chan?

Utau: Like she said she's like a sister.

Lady: *Looks at her Watch* Looks like we are out of time. But one question Melody-Chan.

Melody: Shoot.

Lady: Are you and Ikuto-Kun really a couple? Everyone wants to know.

Melody: *Looks at Ikuto* Yeah we are. *A Light Blush appears on her face*

Lady: Thank you so much Higurashi-Chan. *She Bows Traditionally and then leaves*

Melody: Whew. That was scary.

Utau: Yeah.

Pixie: Melody-Chan!

Melody: Huh?

Star: I sense it.

Melody: What?

Rin: X-eggs!

Melody: Let's go! Kukai please watch Jamie-Chan until I get back.

Kukai: Will do Melody-Chan.

Melody: Ikuto.

Ikuto: Right. *Utau, Ikuto and Melody run out of the studio*

Later…

Melody: There are a lot!

Utau: Melody-Chan lets go Kukai told me about the Combination thing.

Melody: Right but I don't know which one is best like you.

Utau: Yes you do. The chara that connects us. The chara we both can transform with but belongs with you.

Melody: If we really think about it. Star is the one who connects us.

Utau: Yeah.

Melody: But it was really Eru who connected me to your heart.

Eru: But it was both of us who helped both of your Radiance glow.

Melody: That's right. Our Radiance was at its brightest when we were together!

Star: Utau want to try it since you are much like Melody.

Utau: Huh? *Ikuto's Lost Key begins to glow along with Melody's Locket and Utau and Star start to Transform* My Own Heart, Unlock. *Utau stands in the Transformation Dimension and Star enters her egg and enters Utau's body and an out that is much like Dark Jewel's appears but it is white and Utau Poses* Character Transformation: Glowing Smile!

Melody: Wow. The Radiant and Sweet Dark Jewel.

Utau: *Lands next Melody* Now its your turn.

Eru: Exactly Melody-Chan!

Melody: Right! My Heart, Unlock! *Light Flashes and Melody stands in the Transformation Dimension and her Outfit appears along with her wings and a bow is tied on both of her wrists and Ankles along with one on her neck and a Bell is placed on the bow and white gloves appear on her hands while Pink boots with White Polka Dots appear on her feet and she poses after a White Tiara appears on her head and it has a bow on it* Character Transformation: Singing Angel!

Ikuto: wow.

Melody: Its been awhile since I've transformed with Eru. Time to fly! *Her Wings spread out and she flies up into the Air While Utau just stands there* We need Rikka-Chan. *Pulls out her phone but the X-Eggs Knock it away* Oh no! That was a dirty Trick. Utau! *Melody freezes up when she hears a voice*

Voice: I wonder what the future looks like. Is it safe? Or is it dangerous? Will I have a good future? Will I stay with my friends? Or will I move one day?

Melody: Huh? (I'm hearing the X-eggs voice. But how only Rikka-Chan can understand them. Understand their feelings. But I can't. Not even my charas can. But somehow I can hear them. Hear the negative feelings. But I don't quite understand.)

Voice: That's impossible. I'll never know my future. I should just give up.

Melody: Don't Give up!

Voice: But there's no way to see the future.

Melody: That doesn't matter! Not one bit! If we think about the Generations and how we can make the world a better place for our children's children so they know it's a better world for them and how they can make it a better place. We just have to look deep inside ourselves and ask ourselves… What kind of life do we want? If you want to find out what the Future looks like then look to it. I'm sure it'll come to you! Utau!

Utau: Right! *Jumps and Melody and Utau spin around in the air*

Both: With Angel Wings and our Guiding Dance! Guide us to a better future! Our Bond of Friendship: Guiding Dance! *Melody holds out a hand out to Utau who takes it and Light comes from their hands and they end up floating above the X-eggs and the light stretches around the X-eggs and Purifies them and the two girls land on the ground in front of Ikuto then after Melody returns to normal she falls backwards into Ikuto's arms*

Melody: Whew I forgot how much that takes out of you.

Ikuto: Your okay.

Kukai: Melody-Chan! Utau! *Sanjou and Kukai walk up to them pushing Jamie-Chan*

Sanjou: That was beautiful! Melody: Huh? You guys saw?

Kukai: Jamie-Chan started to cry after you left so we started pushing her after you guys and we saw the finishing move that's Five people!

Melody: Your right! So who's next I'm ready for them!

Utau: Calm down. We still haven't got any work done!

Melody: Right lets get back to the Studio!

Later…

Melody: Really? What?

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: If we of today become adults, surely we'll be unable to see everything but what's visible!

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: Just what is it that we of today have become so engrossed in searching for?

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: Someone said that, "we are born to become happy, and we live in order to make someone else happy!"

Utau: How much love do I need! How much love do I need to hold in my chest before we can tell each other? With my chest this full of love!

Melody: With my chest this full of love! When I held you that time, we felt happiness!

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: Why?

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: I didn't know that there were this many things that I couldn't see on my own, but that I can see with someone!

Both: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! If we hold hands, I feel somethingIf you'll be by my side, I don't want that to ever disappear! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Like a dandelion, if you blow on it, it flies awayand disappears, like a shooting star, into the night sky in the blink of an eye!

Melody: How many days full of dreams? How many days full of dreams did we run past that day? In days that full of dreams

Utau: In days that full of dreams!

Melody: Even though I held you, we lost our happiness!

Both: Someone said that, "we are born to become happy, and we live in order to make someone else happy" How much love do I need? How much love do I need to hold in my chest before we can tell each other?

Melody: With my chest this full of love!

Utau: With my chest this full of love!

Melody: When I held you that time, we felt happiness!

Both: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Utau: Why?

Both: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: Really?

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Utau: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Melody: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love!

Both: Lotta Love! Lotta Love! Lotta Love! *Sighs and Ikuto comes to stop playing his Violin*

Later…

Melody: *Drinks some of the Water Sanjou-San gave her* Thanks. Whew That was long.

Kukai: Yeah but look who it put to sleep. *Points over at the sleeping Jamie-Chan*

Melody: Our songs are supposed to make our Fans happy not sleepy.

Utau: You're the one who wrote that song Melody.

Melody: I know but still! I wrote it out of happiness not exhaustion!

Utau: But maybe Jamie-Chan was tired anyway.

Melody: Yeah she was. Well I better get her home.

Utau: See you later Melody-Chan.

Melody: Bye Utau. Bye Oni-Chan!

Kukai: See ya Melody-Chan.

Later….

Mama: We're home!

Melody: Finally. Welcome home. *Turns to look at them from her place next to Ikuto on the couch and she lifts Jamie-Chan up into the air to hand her to Mama*

Mama: How'd it go?

Melody: *Turns up the TV to answer Mama's Question and the Song Utau and Melody just sang is broadcasting* Its called Lotta Love.

Mama: Awe! Ikuto-Kun's Violin sounds so cool!

Melody: Yeah. *Ikuto's grip on her waist pulls her to him without Mama realizing* We'll be upstairs until Dinner is done.

Mama: Okay. Ikuto-Kun are you staying for Dinner?

Ikuto: If its okay?

Mama: Sure it is!

Ikuto: Okay.

A Few minutes Later Up Stairs…..

Melody: Today was fun.

Ikuto: Yeah your voice has gotten better.

Kit: But really this isn't the end!

Melody: Exactly.

Two Years Later….

Melody: *Waves to Utau, Kukai, and Kairi* Over here! *Stands with Rikka-Chan, Hikaru-Kun, Yaya-Chan, Rima-San, Amu-San, Tadase-Kun, Josh-Kun, Nagi and Ikuto along with the now Walking and Talking Jamie-Chan has a hold of Melody's Hand* (Its been two years and the older Guardians are in middle school now. Yaya-Chan joined us this year. Two years ago just before we graduated Rikka-Chan's egg opened up revealing a Calm chara named Hotaru and with my help she unlocked her heart. I had a combination with her and the rest of the group. After that Rikka-Chan became the 3rd Generation Queen's Chair. She was so happy she didn't quite be quiet. I moved up into the grade I'm supposed to be in thanks to Ikuto's Dad finding Mama. I still live in the same house with Josh-Kun.) *The Picture shows Josh, Ami, Hikaru, Rikka, and Jamie* (Josh is the Jack's Chair, Ami is the Ace, Hikaru is the King's Chair, Rikka is the Queen's Chair, and the future is bright for Jamie-Chan. Her Guardian Chara I'm sure will be a great one.) *The Picture shows Utau, Kukai, and Kairi again* (After we graduated I stopped singing but I still sing every once in a while. Utau sings on her own now. Kukai is still my Oni-Chan and now he's the captain of the Soccer Team at the High school his co-captain is me. Kairi transferred back to Seiyo after we older Guardians Graduated.) *Shows Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagi, and Yaya messing around happily* (Amu is the leader of the Drawing club at the Middle School. Tadase says he's king of the Cooking Class after Amu got him into Cooking. Rima still sticks to her Gags but she smiles more like I taught her to. Nagi is Basketball Champ at the Middle School. Yaya is always finding time to make me laugh if I am in town.)

Yaya: Let's go this way! *Pulls on Melody*

Melody: *Shows her and Ikuto* (As for Ikuto and I we are his Dad's favorite Two Person Band. I sing and Ikuto plays his Violin. We travel the world now when ever we have time. And we always make it back in time to hang out with our friends before School Break ends.) Awe! Yaya don't pull me! I already have a kid pulling me!

Jamie: He, He! *Giggles with the Charas at Yaya, Rikka, and Kukai when Yaya and Rikka run into Kukai and all three tumble to the ground and Nagi looks down at them shocked while Rima and Kairi just Sweat-Drop and Melody, Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, Amu, and Hikaru join them in laughing*

Melody: (We even went to see Lulu-Chan not to long ago. She was happy to see us and she's really popular like her mom now.) *It shows Lulu all the way in France who sips at some Tea with Nana floating next to her and she winks then it goes back to Melody and the others who are still laughing at the three on the floor then the picture shows Lovely Dancer* (Lovely Dancer. My Dancing Side.) *Shows Cute Kitty and Female Warrior next to Lovely Dancer* (Cute Kitty and Female Mountain Lion Leader. My Loving Cat side.) *Shows Angel Warrior on the other side of Lovely Dancer* (Angel Warrior. My Angelic Sweet and Brave Side.) *Shows Elemento Devil between Lovely Dancer and Angel Warrior* (Elemento Devil. My Trusting Devil Side.) *Shows Elemento Tomboy between Lovely Dancer and Cute Kitty and Mountain Lion Female Leader is on the other side of Cute Kitty* (Elemento Tomboy. My Boyish Sporty Side.) *Lastly Elemento Star Lighter is shown in front of all of them* (Elemento Star Lighter. My Singing Side.) *Melody is shown in front of them with her Charas beside her and Melody holds her hands to her Chest* (I'm sure one day I'll find my own Would-Be Self…) *The School President is shown in his office*

School President: Another story has ended. Melody-Chan is growing up and soon she will find out what she truly wants in her life. But that's in the Future. While we look from the Present to the Future we see a New School, New Classrooms, New Studies, and New Friends in Melody-Chan's Path. But that's whole different Story. *He Turns and smiles at Melody's Mama*

Mama: Let's hope the future is bright for those kids.

School President: You and I both. *The Picture Freezes with the School President looking out the window seeing Melody-Chan running with everyone except Ikuto, Kukai and Utau who trails behind walking slowly*

Melody's Voice: In everyone is a Guardian Chara waiting to be born. You might not really see it but its there watching over you forever. No matter what path you take a new path always opens up for you. That includes for me and all my friends. I really hope my next adventures will be the best ever…

Maddie: Hey everyone! Well? What did you think? Was this a great chapter or what? I found out at least 11 people read this story. So You all are going to love the next story right? I've thought of the next story and Like I said it will appear either this month or next month. Summer school isn't over for me yet. But I'll be starting a Avatar the Last Air Bender story. The name Melody will be the name of the main character but she is not the same person! lol see you soon everyone!


End file.
